PS, I Love You
by Chaobaby95
Summary: Whoever has been sending Amy Rose strange love letters, they made a complete change between her and her secret admirer's relationship. After she found out, they both have to face whatever comes up in their lives, together. SonAmy.
1. Five Strange Letters

**THIS CHAPTER WAS EDITED! Everyone was telling me about the Shadow problem, so in here, I changed Shadow to Knuckles, so, I hope that's better for you! So you can stop telling me now! LOL thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and Amy, and the rest, they all belong to SEGA. I probably don't own the title either, it belongs to the movie, kinda? Yeah lol.  
**

**For those who think this is like the movie, IT'S NOOOOT. Her husband dies in the movie, so did Sonic die? NO! Now stop telling me it's like the movie, because it's not! The only thing that's the same is the title! So, SHUT UP! 'Kaaaay, thanks.**

**

* * *

  
**

_P.S I Love You._

**Five Strange Letters.**

_When I saw you yesterday, I could've sworn my heart was beating so fast, I thought it was going to burst out of my chest. You have amazing green eyes, and they match perfectly with your fur color. It's been 2 years and you have changed a lot. You ditched that old red dress of yours and came up with a new outfit that made me want you even more. I love it when you have that green ruffle-like camisole decorated with colorful flowers on it, a dark blue hoodie, white shorts, and converse shoes. You've also replaced your red headband with a flower accessory, making you look even more cuter. You're probably wondering who sent you this letter. Well, I won't tell; just yet. I'll tell you when the time's right._

_P.S - Maybe I might give you hints of who I am each time I send you a letter, or maybe I won't. We'll see._

"Amy, I don't understand, this letter is so sweet!" An eight year old rabbit with the same sweet and high voice pointed out. Her friend sighed.

"I know, but, it's just so sudden!! Who would send me a letter like this all of a sudden?" Amy wondered out loud. The little female rabbit shrugged.

"Maybe he likes you a lot and just wanted to tell you a way by saying that he likes you."

"Well...I don't know. Okay? I'll try and forget. But I'll keep it, only because it's sweet." Cream giggled. The pink hedgehog smiled down at her best friend.

"So, you want to go to the mall? I hear they have a HUGE sale there for a whole week!!" Cream exclaimed. Amy's small smile turned into a gigantic grin.

"Okay!! Let's go!!" Amy grabbed Cream by the wrist and was headed for the mall.

---

"Tails!!" A blue hedgehog moaned loudly. "Are you almost done?"

"Hold on a second, Sonic!! I'm almost done, I just gotta make a few fixes," his buddy called back at him.

"A FEW? You said that last week, and it took you about 3 hours just to make a FEW fixes?"

The twin-tailed fox sighed. _Stubborn and impatient as usual. _Tails screwed a few nails and then went upstairs, revealing a bue hedgehog with arms crossed, foot tapping, and a frown. "Finally!" Tails sweatdropped.

"It's only been a couple of minutes, Sonic..."

"Couple of minutes? Talk about a couple of hours!"

"Huh? No way." Tails looked at the time and saw that it was 3:00 PM. It was around 1:00 when he started making a "few" fixes on the plane. "Oh...sorry, Sonic." The hedgehog sighed.

"It's fine. So, are we going to the mall or what? You said you needed candles and some scarfs for the winter," Sonic said, with that sentence, Tails flushed a little.

"SONIC!! Don't stay that out loud!"

"..Why? It's just some things.." Tails sighed.

"Never mind, you'll never get it. Let's just go," Tails boredly said, as he grabbed his jacket and made his way out of his place without saying a word.

"Hey!" Sonic shouted out, also grabbing his jacket and making his way out of the workshop. "What do you mean "I'll never get it"? You don't think I'm smart enough for things like that, huh?"

"Well, technically, no. You're not smart enough for things like that," he told him, sweatdropping, almost letting out a chuckle.

"Well, guess what?" Sonic started. He pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket paper and gave it to Tails. "Maybe this note will change your mind." Tails held the paper and opened it up. He read it, and as soon as he finished it, he stopped in his tracks, not even moving a muscle.

"Uh...Sonic? Who's this for?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Aw come on!! This note or...letter or whatever it is, it's so well written!! Who is it for?!"

"I'm not telling you unless you either do one of these choices. **A. **You buy me a scarf. **B. **You'll leave your plane ALONE for about two weeks. **Or C. **You admit I'm smart enough for things like this," He finished, pointing at the letter. Tails sighed.

"I'll go with choice A," Tails slowly said, as if he were ashamed of himself. Sonic smiled.

"I thought so."

---

"What do you think Amy? Does this look cute on me?" The rabbit asked, showing off a cute little outfit that she decided on.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's cute," Amy said, sounding like she just got back to reality. Cream noticed that and sweatdropped.

"Amy? Are you still thinking about that letter? I told you; it's not a big deal!"

"But it is a big deal, Cream!! I want to know who sent that letter to me!"

"You'll find out soon, Amy! I'm sure!" Before Amy could respond to that, a gust of wind came by out of nowhere, and a piece of paper landed on Amy's lap.

"Oh, boy, not another one." Before she could open it, she heard shouting.

"Hey!! Wait for me!!" It turned out to be Tails.

"Tails? What's going on?" Cream asked. Tails stopped for a moment, panting.

"Oh, I'm just trying to catch up with-"

"Greetings, fellow people!" Sonic said, cutting off Tails.

"Sonic..." He finished. Sonic grinned at his buddy. Amy shoved the letter in her pocket so Sonic wouldn't see.

"Hello, Sonic!" Cream greeted, coming out of the dressing room, back in her normal clothes.

"Hey Cream! Are you two on your "big sale" shopping spree?" Cream giggled. Amy smiled at him. Sonic always has a way of making her and Cream laugh.

"Yes, in fact, we are! We got some nice clothes."

"That's cool."

"...Why are _you _here?" Amy asked, surprised by the fact that Sonic is actually _in _the mall. Sonic chuckled and smiled.

"Ya see, Tails wanted some things for winter so he can stay warm. And he should be buying ME a scarf, because remember what I said??" Tails looked at him with an annoyed face.

He asked through gritted teeth. "Which color?"

"Green, thank you very much," he responded. Amy sweatdropped at the two. _Those two can sometimes get on my nerves._

---**Amy Rose's POV.**

Later tonight, after my shopping spree, I was walking down the sidewalk, when I just remembered about the letter that I got suddenly. I pulled it out of her pocket and read it.

_When I woke up this morning, I couldn't help but think about you. You're so beautiful. I think I'm falling in love with you. I THINK. I don't know just yet if I love you or not, but I do think you're gorgeous. When I sent you that first letter, I said that I would give you some hints, right? Well, here's one hint._

_**1.** I'm a friend of yours and I'm a friend of your friends. And everyone knows me, this whole town._

_Good enough for you? I'll send you a letter sooner tonight ;)_

_P.S. Did I mention you were beautiful?_

I sighed, yet I was smiling because it touched my heart so much that this person was falling in love with me. I made it to my apartment, and when I went in my room, I saw yet, _another _letter on the couch.

"Oh my god. Another one? Well, I guess I'll read it."

I opened it up and the person wrote down,

_So, you were on a shopping spree with your little friend, eh? That's cute. You made me laugh in so many ways. And I made you laugh too. I love hearing your laugh and I absolutely LOVE your smile. It's so nice and it suits you well. I swear, each time I see you, I keep falling in love with you. You're something special, alright. ;)_

_P.S, By the way, that dress you bought looked darling on you. ;)_

Wait a minute. How did this person know I was on a shopping spree? How did this person know I bought a dress? I swear, these letters are getting more and more confusing.

I went up to my room and turned on my nightlamp. I turned on the radio and played some music. I pulled out my purple pajamas and put them on. My pajamas were a purple long sleeved shirt with tiny pink hearts on them and long pants with the same hearts. I sat down on my bed and started to read this book called Walk To Remember. There was a movie based on this book also, but I decided to read the book first, since my sister wanted me to read it first before seeing the movie. I read about two chapters, and then I looked for a good place to stop and placed my bookmark in my book, and laid it down on my tiny wooden table by the nightlamp I had on.

I turned off my tiny lamp, but I left the radio on, since I like to listen to music while sleeping. It calms me down. But somehow, I just couldn't stop thinking about the letters this person keeps sending me. Why would someone send me these love letters all of a sudden?

Oh well, I can't think right now. I'll try and figure it out tomorrow.

--- **Still with Amy's POV.**

The next morning, I woke up, and when I got up, there was a piece of paper laying on the bed, as if it never moved. I opened it up and it said,

_You're so cute when you're sleeping. By the way, I heard a song called Inconsolable. That's what I feel when I leave you, or if you get captured by Eggman, I think that if something's ever going to happen to you. But I would never let that happen. Never._

_Here's another hint; I save you every day from Eggman._

_Ring some bells yet? I hope so ;)_

_P.S, I actually think I'm falling in love with you._

Oh, wow. This person has a way with words. I placed the letter on my tiny table the book I was reading last night and placed my feet on my purple colored carpet floor. I went downstairs and fixed myself some breakfast. I made myself some French Toast. I ate and then I finished in ahout 5 minutes. The phone rang after I put my dish in the sink. I washed my hands quickly before picking it up and saying,

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ames. It's me," A female voice said. I knew who it was.

"Hey Rouge, what's up?"

"Nothing. So, Cream told me that who have been getting some strange letters, ain't that so?"

"Yeah, it's true. I haven't been able to find out who it was, though."

"Well, that;s the fun of it, I guess. Looks like you got yourself a secret admirer."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, hey, I was wondering if me, you, Cream, Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles would like to join us to the new hang out place. Which is mostly a smoothie place. I've already invited the others. So, what about it?"

"Of course, Rouge! I would totally go for a smoothie!"

"Great! Sonic'll pick you up in a minute!"

"I don't have a minute!! I need to get ready!"

"Don't worry, he'll wait. Bye, now!" Rouge hung up before I could even mutter something.

"Wow...a big planner person, I guess." I quickly went upstairs and put on my usual attire that my secret admirer likes; a green ruffle-like camisole with colorful flowers on it, a dark blue hoodie, white shorts and Converse shoes. I added a flower accessory in my hair. The doorbell rang and I already knew it was Sonic.

I went downstairs and went up to the door and opened it up, revealing the true blue hedgehog. "Hi, Amy! Are you ready?"

"Yes I am!"

"Okay, then," I squealed when Sonic picked me up bridal style. Sonic laughed at me. "Hold on tight!" I wrapped my arms around him and held on tightly. Sonic ran so fast, I could've swore my heart stopped beating for a multi-second.

He finally made it to the smoothie place, where the others were already there. Sonic set me down and smiled at me. I smiled back.

**Normal POV.**

"Okay, enough with this little romance, I'm thirsty!!" Knuckles yelled out, frustrated. Everyone sweatdropped at him. Everyone got in a line and asked for different flavors of smoothies. Amy got a strawberry banana smoothie, Sonic got a banana smoothie, Cream got the same as Amy's, Tails got a cherry smoothie, Knuckles and Rouge both got a strawberry smoothie.

Everyone sat at different tables, Cream and Amy sat together, Rouge and Knuckles sat together, and Sonic and Tails sat together.

"So..." Tails started. "Who's the person?" Sonic smiled. He leant in his ear and whispered it to him. When he said the person's name, he had a very shocked espression on.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope."

"Wow..." Sonic smiled and took a sip of his smoothie.

---

"So, uh. Get any letters from your secret admirer?" Cream asked, taking a sip of her smoothie.

"Yep. I got one this morning and yesterday. Yesterday, he knew we were at a shopping spree!!"

"Really? Oh my!"

"I know. It's getting more and more confusing. But I'll figure out who it is soon."

"Yeah."

---

"So Knuckie, what gave you the thought of actually going to this place with me of all places?"

"I don't wanna even think about it. I'm just here to enjoy my fricken' cold smoothie." Rouge sweatdropped at him.

"Knuckie, you're so weird sometimes."

---**Amy's POV**

We all finished our smoothies and went back home. I reached into my pocket for my apartment key, but out came was another letter. I reached for my key and opened the door and closed it after. I got ready for bed, but I read the letter first.

_Being with you is like heaven to me. I sure enjoyed that smoothie today. You're probably getting more confused now, eh? Be prepared, I'll be at every place you'll be at, so...yeah._

_Hint NO. 3 - I have green eyes and my best friend works in a workshop in the Mystic Ruins._

_Getting closer? ;)_

_P.S, I'm getting closer to loving you..._

Okay, I swear. I think I'm getting scared of this person stalking me. But yet, at the same time, it's sweet. God, I sure hope I find out who this person is...

---**End of Chapter 1.**


	2. Amy's Realizations

**Chapter Two - Amy's Realizations.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sonic's POV.**

I smiled as I kept on writing on the piece of paper. I told Tails who these letters were meant for. I started to write these letters because I wanted to show her how much I care about her, even though I won't tell who it is writing these letters. Which is, of course, me.

I wrote down what I wanted to tell her and smiled. I saw her walking down the street talking to her best friend, Cream. She smiled and laughed so much, I couldn't help but be like that too.

Also, I love getting her all confused and getting her mad, it's just so cute. I folded up the letter and put it in an envolope. I grabbed my winter jacket and ran outside. I stopped by Amy's apartment and looked for her mailbox. I finally found it, and put the letter there. I looked at the apartment, and I couldn't help but visit her, keep her company.

I searched for a button that had her name on it and pushed it. It took her about 4 minutes to get down here and answer it, must've been getting ready.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me, your true blue friend," I joked. She opened the door and smiled, with a sweatdrop on the side of her forehead.

"Must you joke around like that?" She asked, also joking around.

"Yes." I laughed. She smiled at me. God, she's so beautiful. Like an angel.

"So, what brings you here?" She asked me.

"Oh, I decided to pay a visit at your apartment. I'm getting pretty tired visiting Knuckles, Tails, and Cream all the time," I responded.

"You visit Cream?"

"Yes, she makes my days happier somewhat." She laughed and I joined in.

"Well, come in! Care for some hot choco, too?"

"Oh, yes, I would love some. It's _freezing_ out here," I complained, rubbing my hands against my arms. She giggled. She offered me to come in and I did. She lead me to her apartment room and we both went in. It looked pretty roomy. She had purple carpeted floor with light purple wallpaper. "Nice place."

"Oh, hehe, thanks!" I smiled at her, a way of saying 'You're welcome'. "Make yourself comfortable, Sonic. Hot choco will be ready in about 5 minutes," she told me.

"Okay." I sat down on the white couch and turned on the TV with the remote I grabbed. MTV was on. I changed the channel to Nickelodean. I didn't feel like watching MTV right now. Amy joined me, while waiting for the hot chocolate to come.

"I'm glad you came and visited me. It's been a while since we've hung out," Amy started.

"Yeah, I know. Two years ago, wow. Those times were some adventures," I replied.

"I know! Going to a different world, defeating Chaos, collecting all the chaos emeralds. Saving the Galaxy. Lots of hard work there."

"Yeah, I know..but at least we had fun!!...Right?" Amy smiled.

"Yeah, I know I did." I smiled.

"Good." We chatted and watch television for a little bit more, drank hot choco, and then I told Amy I had to leave now.

Before I left, I told her, "Oh, and by the way, someone left a letter in your mailbox." Then I dashed off.

**Amy's POV**

After telling me I had a letter in the mailbox, Sonic left. How did he know I had a letter in there? Suddenly, he came back with a white envolope.

"Here it is," he told me, giving it to me. I grabbed it and thanked him, and he dashed off once again. I sat down on the couch and opened the letter and read it.

_When I saw you walking down the street with your friend, Cream, laughing and smiling, I couldn't help but do the same thing you did. Smile and laugh. Are you getting the idea of who I am yet? Here's another hint,_

_I am a blue hedgehog and I have three quills._

_Get any ideas yet?_

_P.S, Maybe I'll tell you who I am the next letter, you'll see._

I am a blue hedgehog with three quills. Oh my god.

Is it who I think it is?

No way...

It couldn't be.

But it might be...

"Sonic?"

---**At the Smoothie place. ****Amy's POV.**

"Really? You think it's Sonic?"

"Yeah...I mean the next hint he gave me was a blue hedgehog and he has three quills." Cream was shocked, I could tell.

"It has to be Sonic, it HAS to be. I mean, he's the only blue hedgehog who has three quills! The other blue hedgehogs have five!"

"Yeah...It has to be..." I looked up in the sky. I saw some clouds rolling by and birds flapping their wings. Everything's so free in the sky. I wish I can fly and go up in the sky...

**Normal POV.**

He was running with a smile on his face. He just ran away from the smoothie place, where he saw Amy and Cream at. Amy was finally realizing who it is. Sonic ran to his huge house and grabbed a pen with red ink and a piece of paper. He wrote,

_You're finally getting who it is. Good job!! I was listening to you at the Smoothie place you were at. I see you looking up into the sky. You probably wish you can fly up there because everything's so free and calm up there. I do too; but I already got my wish; to run fast!! There's a hint for you ;)_

_P.S, I'm This Close to Loving You. - that's how close. Funny, eh?_

Sonic smiled. He ran outside once again, and while he did that, he put the letter inside the envolope. He put the letter into Amy's mailbox and ran away from her apartment, trying not to get caught if Amy was ever there.

**----****Amy's POV.**

Another letter? Terrific. Maybe this letter might help me figure out who it is. Ugh, I don't feel well, though. I'll check my temperature when I get in and after I'm done reading this letter. I go inside my apartment and inside my room. I sit down on the couch and open the letter.

_You're finally getting who it is. Good job!! I was listening to you at the Smoothie place you were at. I see you looking up into the sky. You probably wish you can fly up there because everything's so free and calm up there. I do too; but I already got my wish; to run fast!! There's a hint for you ;)_

_P.S, I'm This Close to Loving You. - that's how close. Funny, eh?_

Run fast?

"OH MY GOD!"

It has to be Sonic.

IT HAS TO BE!!

Ow, my throat. I set down the letter and looked for something to check my temperature. I found one of those paper thermometers that you stick under your tongue for about 1 minute. I put the termometer under my tongue and waited for a minute. After that, I pulled it out and it read 102.

Damn. That's high. I better stay home for a little, get some rest and drink lots of liquids...

Where the heck did I get THAT from? Probably from my mom. Ah, well. I go to my fridge and pulled out a water bottle. I opened the cap and drank a little bit of water. I turned on my radio and one of my favorite songs were on, called That's The Way It Is by Celine Dion.

I read the letter once again. I read the P.S. I smiled. He must be really close to loving me. Am I really that lovable? I giggled for thinking that. I folded the letter and put it inside a box where I put all the other letters in. I laid down and drank some water again. I started to think about Sonic.

Why would he send me letters like these? Does he really like me? Or is it some kind of joke? I hope it's not a joke. Because I really like where this is going. I really want to get together with Sonic, but I'm too scared to ask him...way too scared. Because I'm afraid I'll get turned down again. At least I'm good friends with him...

I don't know why, but he's been hanging around with me a lot. Might it be him? It has to be. The other blue hedgehogs I've seen have only five. Sonic's the only one with three. I wonder why he has three quills? Maybe he was born that way. I'd have to ask him that one day.

I sighed. Everything's so frustrating and confusing right now. But somehow, somewhat, these letters are making me calm. I don't know how, though. Oh, well.

My eyes are feeling so heavy. Darn, this song makes me sleep a lot. Though I love it. Oh, well, I might need some rest, since I have a fever. I place my water on the table and rest my eyes and body. Everything's so...calm.

Soon, I fall into a deep sleep.

---**Normal POV.**

Tails was in his workshop, once again, working on the plane.

"You know, you need a break from that plane, Tails," a rabbit said.

"I know, Cream. But I'm addictied to this thing. It's like, I need more to it. Whenever I update it, I always see something that's not right."

"Yes, I know. But seriously Tails, you _need_ a break." He sighed.

"I know...I'll try to take a break right now."

"Okay." Silence.

"Wait, you want me to do it _now?_" Tails groaned.

"...Oh, fine, a couple more hours."

"Thank you!!" Tails went back to working on the plane. Cream sighed. All she wanted was to spend some time with Tails...

---**Amy's POV.**

I wake up, moaning. I woke up with a stomach ache now. I check my temperature once again, and it is now 110.

"Crap..." I rushed to the phone and phoned Cream.

"Hello?" Cream's mother picked up.

"Mrs. Rabbit, I have a horrible fever. Do you think you can drop me off of the hospital?"

"Oh, sure. By the way, what's your temperature?"

"It's 110."

"Oh my! I'll be right there, sweetie."

"Okay." I hang up the phone and sat down on my couch, waiting for Vanilla. Cream's house isn' that far away, and Vanilla has a car, so they should be here soon.

**--****Normal POV.**

A honk of a car could be heard. Amy grabbed her coat and rushed outside. She opened the door of the car and sat down and closed it.

"It will be a while when we get there, but please try to hang on, okay?" Amy nodded.

"Amy...how did this happen?" Cream asked her.

"I don't know. Probably because of the horrible weather out here." Amy guessed.

"Oh..."

"Well, I got another letter from him."

"Really? What kind of hint did he give you this time?"

"He said that he can run fast...It has to be Sonic."

"Oh my god. It has to be!"

"Yeah...but whenever, I hope he tells me who he is."

"Yeah, me too." It kind of got silent after that. In about 20 minutes, they finally made it to the Station Square hospital. They ran into there and Vanilla asked the nurse,

"Do you know where I can sign up? I've got a girl who's got a fever of 110."

"Oh, yes. You can go over there to sign up, and then we'll tell you when she can go get ready inside a room," the nurse pointed out.

"Okay." Vanilla walked to the counter where it had a piece of paper on a cipboard. She saw that many people signed in today and yesterday. "Oh, my..." She signed up for Amy, and then the nurse told them to wait in the waiting room.

"Do you want to call someone, Amy?" Vanilla asked her. She had to think about that. Then Sonic came into her mind.

"Yes, I do."

"Okay," Vanilla dug into her purse and then pulled out a quarter and gave it to Amy.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Amy ran to the phone and put the quarter in the coin slot. She dialed Sonic's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Sonic's voice rang into her ears like music.

"Sonic. It's me, Amy."

"Hey, Amy...is anything the matter?"

"No...well, kind of. You see, I'm in a hospital right now because I have a fever...and it's very high."

"Really? Oh, boy. That's not good."

"No, but, uh, I was wondering if you would come here and keep me and Cream company while we wait?" Sonic laughed.

"Sure. Be right there."

"Okay, thank you." Amy hung up the phone and before she even sat down, Sonic bursted through the doors of the hospital. Amy ran to him and smiled. He smiled back.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"I guess a little. I don't feel all that well," she replied. Sonic smiled and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to sit her down on the couch.

"Hi, Sonic." He turned around to see Cream with a sad, yet tired face.

"Hey, Cream. You look tired."

"I am. This hospital is always so quiet."

"Heh, I know." Amy shuddered.

"It's so cold in here, too. Especially in the winter." Sonic nodded. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. Amy looked at him and he smiled. Amy smiled and cuddled close to him to be warm. Cream watched this moment and was a little surprised.

'Maybe it is Sonic who's sending her the letters...' Cream thought. She smiled. 'It's so sweet though; I think Sonic actually cares about her!'

'I'm so warm when I'm close to Sonic. Especially times like this! But I'd never thought he would pull me closer just to get me warmer. Maybe he does care for me...'

**After a couple hours...**

"Miss Rose?" Amy awoke from her sleep She looked up and saw the nurse smiling. "Are you ready?"

"Oh, um..." It took a minute to realize she was laying down with Sonic's arms wrapped around her waist. She blushed a little. "Hold on." The nurse nodded. Amy shook him, trying to wake him up. "Sonic..." His eyes opened up and looked at her with tired eyes.

"Huh?"

"I have to go now, you know...to get me better?" Sonic realized what he was here for. Then he realized he was holding Amy by the waist. He let go of her and blushed. Amy smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at her.

"Feel better, 'kay?" Amy smiled and nodded. She got up and followed the nurse to her room.

'Sonic really does care about me...' That time, Amy couldn't stop smiling.

**

* * *

  
**

**Whew. I'm done with this chapter now. I got chapter three in mind also, so yeah. But enjoy it, okay?**

**:D**


	3. Who Is It?

**OMG. OMG. OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!! I GOTS THE Wii AND A CELL PHONE FOR CHRISTMAS!! XD YIPEE!! lol.**

**So, I'm going to update this story, which already has 19 reviews and **_**16 faves**_**. o.o''**

**Disclaimer - Sonic and his friends do not belong to me. Any characters you do NOT recognize belong to me.**

**---Chapter 3: Who is it? **

It's been a couple weeks since Amy's been in the hospital. She stayed there for a very long time because she had a very bad strep throat and extremely high fever. But the doctors have been giving her extra care and giving her medicine and she survived to stay alive.

Amy was in her hospital room, watching T.V., but she was bored as heck. She had nothing to do but watch television. A nurse interrupted her thoughts.

"Excuse me. Amy? Your friend's here."

"Okay. Bring my friend here," Amy ordered. The nurse nodded and went outside to the halls. Then came in a rabbit, cute as a button. Cream. In her hand, was a letter.

"Hello, Amy. Are you feeling better?" Cream asked.

"Hey, Cream. Yeah, I guess I'm getting a little better," she replied.

"Good," Cream giggled. "Well, the main reason why I came here because I got a letter to give you from your secret admirer. I know who it is now. You'll be very surprised when you find out. I repeat, **very** _surprised._"

Amy laughed. "Okay. Give me the letter." Cream gave her letter and before Amy can open it, Cream told her she had to to go. She hugged her and went out of the hospital. Amy now opened the letter, and before she could read it, a Candy cane came out.

There was a tiny note attached to a string tied on the candy cane and it said, _**Merry Christmas.**_ She smiled. She read the letter.

_Hello, Amy. Are you feeling better? I put a candy cane in here to make you happier. :) I got a Nintendo Wii for Christmas. Maybe when you get out of the hospital, we can play it sometime. Amy...I think it's time I told you who I am..._

_It's me, Sonic. ;)_

_P.S. Call me when you're done reading this._

Amy almost screamed her life out. She could've swore her heart stopped.

"S-Sonic? It's Sonic? It was really...Sonic?" She smiled 3 times bigger than anyone could have. She got up and ran to the phone service. She dialed Sonic's number and took deep breaths before Sonic could try to answer. Someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"S-Sonic..."

"...Amy? Is that you?" Amy giggled. She started cry because she was so damn happy it was Sonic. She was so damn happy that he almost loved her. "Amy? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Um, Listen...I got..._your _letter from Cream..."

"Oh...yeah...I told her to...deliver it to you."

"Sonic...you're so sweet..."

"I know." Amy giggled.

"Um...Can you come here?"

"Sure. Be there in a flash!" Before Amy could respond, Sonic came bursting through the doors already. Amy sweatdropped, surprised of his improved speed over the years. When he was 15, he ran around 700 miles per hour. Now, at age 18, he runs around 1,000 miles per hour!

Amy smiled at him and told him to come with her to her hospital room. They both sat down on her bed.

"Sonic, why would want to send me letters telling me all that stuff rather than just telling me in person?"

"Because it's easier. Without me having to suffer and run away from you because I'm so nervous to tell you anything; it's simpler to write letters to you. Plus it's cute," Sonic replied.

"Really? You get nervous around me?" Sonic nodded.

"But now I don't have to be nervous, since you found out."

"Sonic, you practically told me through this letter."

"Yeah, I know...so?"

"Never mind."

"Suit yourself."

"So...does this mean we're going out now?"

"If you want to."

"Please?" Sonic laughed. He pulled her close and hugged her. Amy hugged him back tightly and smiled. Amy cried some more tears. "Thank you, Sonic..." He pulled away and looked at her. He wiped away the tears with his thumb and smiled. He replied,

"You're welcome." They looked at each other for a bit more, then Sonic moved his face closer to Amy's. Amy did the same and their lips were pulled into a kiss. It was light, yet strong and passionate. Amy was a little woozy on the side, but was happy and calm on the other. Amy was already smiling and crying her guts out when they pulled away, and so was Sonic. But he wasn't crying, of course. "Hey, don't cry now."

"I can't stop, Sonic! I'm much too happy to not cry," Amy told him. Sonic chuckled.

"Alright."

Being the nice guy, Sonic stayed with Amy, his new girlfriend, and waited for her to be out of the hospital. After a couple hours, a nurse came to her and asked,

"How are you feeling now, Amy?"

"I'm feeling a lot better since he came," Amy replied, smiling. Sonic laughed. The nurse laughed also.

"Well, if you feel better, then you can sign out of the hospital anytime now."

"Really? I can get out now?" The nurse nodded. "Yes!" Sonic smiled at her. So they got up, signed out of the hospital, and out they go. "Finally, I was getting blinded by the whiteness in their rooms." Sonic laughed.

"Yeah...they need to make it white so they can see if there's any dirt on them though. They can't afford to have any dirt on their walls." Amy rolled her eyes. "But anyway...now that you're out of that horrid place now," Amy giggled. "Do you maybe want to go out sometime?"

"Uh huh! Yes, I do..Can we go, like, later today? I need to take a shower and stuff, and I'm very anxious to go out on a date with you!" Sonic smiled.

"Okay. I'll drop you off at your house and then I'll wait for you to get ready, okay?"

"Okay...you mean like, wait for me at my house?"

"Well..." Amy giggled.

"Oh, it's okay, you can stay at my house while waiting for me!"

"Okay, good." Sonic picked to up bridal style, winked at her and told her, "Hold on!" Amy smiled and wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck. Sonic ran to her house and went inside. Amy ran upstairs to the bathroom and got ready for a shower. Sonic sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. Disney Channel was on, and the old times were on, like Mickey Mouse.

"Mickey Mouse? Holy cow. I haven't seen this show since I was like...maybe...5..Gosh." He decided to watch it for good old memories, and there were some episodes that he remembered and some that he can't remember at all. But he enjoyed it.

"Aww, you're watching Mickey Mouse?" He heard a voice from behind. He turned around and saw Amy, in a dress. It was a silky blue dress, with blue sandals and a blue butterfly hairclip. Sonic was speechless, his mouth hanging wide open. All he could mutter was, "Uh."

Amy giggled. "Do you like it?"

"W-Well, I, uh...think you look...beautiful, Amy..." Amy smiled.

"Aw, thank you!" She went up to him and kissed him straight on the lips. Sonic kissed back with no hesitation. The two kissed for a while, then pulled away. They were breathing heavily, yet smiling. "So...where should we go?"

"Um, I'm kind of hungry, should we go somewhere to eat first?"

"Oh, yeah! I'm starving!"

"Really? Didn't they feed you at the hospital?"

"Well, yeah, but...it was hospital food."

"What's that supposed mean?"

"Like...yucky food." Sonic chuckled.

"Okay, where should we go to eat?"

"Hmm...I'm in the mood for shakes...I don't know why."

"Hm, me too. Steak and Shake or Dairy Queen?"

"Damn it, Sonic, you make it so hard to choose!" Sonic laughed.

"Well, sorry!! How about we just go to Dairy Queen?"

"Okay." Sonic nodded and picked her up bridal style and told her to hold on. They made it to Dairy Queen and sat down, waiting for the person to take their order to come.

"So, what should we do after this?" Amy asked.

"I was thinking maybe we'd see a movie or something."

"A movie sounds good."

"Yeah, I was in the mood for something funny..."

"Oh. Um...wait, I know one...I can't get the name!"

"...Alvin and the Chipmunks?"

"Yeah, there you go!"

"Okay! That looks funny."

"Yeah it does." The person who takes their order came and asked them what they wanted. They both wanted Chocolate malts for drinks, and they decided to share chicken fingers. Their food came, and they ate and drank their chocolate malts. After they were done, they went to the Cinema South movie theatre. They got tickets to see the movie and got popcorn and sodas. They sat down in their chairs they decided to sit in and waited for the movie to come on.

While they were waiting, they were snuggling and kissing lightly on the lips. Then it got dark and the movie started...

**2 hours later...**

The movie ended and they soon went outside, noticing it was dark outside already. "Wow, that movie must've been really long," Amy said. Sonic laughed.

"Yeah, but it was good, right?"

"Yeah! It was funny!!"

"Yeah...So...I better drop you off at your house, eh?"

"Hmm...I guess..." Sonic smiled, he noticed that Amy was a little depressed.

"Don't worry, there'll be other dates!" Amy smiled and giggled. Sonic smiled back at her and picked her up bridal style once again. He ran to her house and put her down at her front door. Sonic gave her nice long kiss before leaving, but he was stopped by Amy's voice.

"Sonic?"

"Hmm? Amy?"

"Um..could you stay with me here tonight? Please? I-I'm always so lonely...It's like, when I wake up, there's no one there to hug...you know?" Sonic had a little sad face on but then he soon smiled.

"Aw, Amy. Why can't you get a chao?"

"I can't afford one..."

"Aww, Amy, come here." Sonic motioned Amy to stand by him. She went over him, and Sonic soon pulled her into a hug. She returned the hug. "Amy, if you were lonely all this time, then why wouldn't you tell me? I could've moved in with you if you needed me to!"

"...Really?"

"..Well..." Amy giggled.

"Never mind that, it's just for one night. And if you want to move in with me, that's fine."

"Okay. Should I sleep in a guest room, or sleep with you?" Amy looked at him.

"Uh...well."

"God dang it, Amy!!"

"What??"

"You're making me feel bad," Sonic said while winking at her.

"I am? Well, you don't have to sleep with me...do you even know what I mean by sleeping with me?" Sonic was silent on that one. Amy smiled. "Sonic, I don't mean it like that!!"

"Oh, okay." She giggled. "I guess I'm sleeping with you..." Sonic smiled at her. She grabbed Sonic by the wrist and pulled him into her house.

"Wait here while I get my comfy clothes on."

"Okay...you better not have anything sexy on." Amy laughed.

"No!! All I have is a comfy tee shirt and comfy pants." Sonic chuckled.

"Alrighty.." Amy went upstairs and put on some comfy clothes on. She called Sonic to come up here in her room. Sonic came up and went into her room. He smiled at her and he went up to her. He pulled her shirt to bring her closer to him and softly kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he let go of her shirt and wrapped his arms around her waist. The two stayed like that for about a minute or so. He pulled away and placed his forehead onto hers and smiled.

"What was that for?" Amy asked, giggling.

"Just a goodnight kiss," Sonic responded. Amy smiled again. "You don't mind if I can be a little playful for a little bit?"

"What do you mean?"

"This." Then, Sonic picked her up and threw her on the bed. She squealed and laughed. Sonic jumped on her and smiled. Amy was still in giggles.

"You look cute when you laugh." Amy smiled bigger. She grabbed his face and pulled it to kiss him again. They stopped kissing after a few seconds and then they got on the top of the bed and pulled the covers over them. They snuggled closer together and smiled. Sonic leant in to whisper something in her ear. Amy smiled and nodded. Sonic smiled and kissed her once again. Then the two slept together peacefully while love is still in the air.

---

**What did you think Sonic said? No, he didn't ask her to make love, FYI. It was something else.**

**Guess you'll have to find out next chapter. ;)**


	4. I Just Can't Stop Loving You

And I promise myself  
I am nobody's, I just wanna be free  
And I promise myself  
Even though it don't always come easy  
Gonna learn from my pain  
Never explain  
Do it my way, that's what I say  
Promise myself  
I'm the only one who will believe me

Promise - Vanessa Hudgens.

_P.S I love You: Chapter Four. _**Warning-**_**Fluffiness**_**: 100,000,000 percent. ;)**

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You._

Morning. Oh, morning. It's the happiest part in the day of our lives...No, really? It's when people get up and they get so cranky, they could've sworn they had some kind of "thing" happening last night...unless they're some kind of morning person.

But not for Amy...nor Sonic. You know why? Because yesterday, Sonic just recently told her who it was sending Amy the letters and it was him!! Also, you're probably all wondering what Sonic told her yesterday before they went to sleep, right?

He asked her to move in with her! Of course, Amy said yes. She was so happy. She might have the chance to be with Sonic forever!

The morning sunshine rays shone on Amy, making her eyes open, then squeezed them tight. She moaned softly. She stirred around in bed a little, then woke up. She smiled of who was in front of her. It was the sleeping blue hedgehog. She placed a kiss on his forehead softly, trying not to wake him up. She noticed that Sonic's arms were wrapped around her waist. She smiled once again with a tiny blush on her cheeks. She snuggled closer to him and laid her head on his chest. She stroked his chest with her hands and felt his smooth surface. She smiled and then kissed it. She went a little lower, started to kiss his stomach and then she went higher. She kissed the collarbone, then his neck. She stopped by the moan of her boyfriend, and then she heard him whisper,

"Amy..." She smiled warmly, then she started to kiss his neck again. Then his cheek, then his lips. She felt him slowly kiss back. She smiled and pulled away and saw him smiling with his eyes closed. Amy snuggled closer to him again and hugged him. She felt him hug back.

"Good morning, Sonic."

"Good morning, Amy. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. Did you?"

"Yup. It felt nice hugging you while sleeping." Amy giggled.

"Same here." She pulled away from the hug and kissed him on the forehead. He snuggled his face in her hair, making her giggle slightly. Sonic smiled and started to kiss her neck, her collarbone, then he went lower and moved her shirt up so he could kiss her stomach, which made Amy squeal, "Sonic!"

"What? I can't help it. I love kissing you all over," Sonic told her, winking at her. Amy blushed, then she went down to Sonic's level and kissed him passionately on the lips. He kissed back. Sonic's lips were like an angel to Amy. Her soft, strawberry smelling lips to Sonic were like heaven. Higher than Heaven, maybe. Where the legend angels live in. Sonic tasted like apples with sweet caramel, of course, his favorite snack besides chili dogs were apples dipped in caramel. She tasted like strawberries with sugar and whipped cream on top. A perfect match.

Sonic decided to go in just a little further, but not too much. He placed his tongue on top of her lips and waited for an entrance. She hesitated just a little, but decided to be brave and let his wet tongue inside her mouth. The two tongues met and danced with each other.

While they were doing that, Sonic stroked her hair with one hand, and placed his other hand on her waist. Amy remembered last night when Sonic decided to be a little "playful", you know, when he threw her on the bed and jumped on her? Well, she decided it was her turn now. She wrapped one of her legs around his legs and pushed him so she could be on top. Sonic chuckled and pulled away.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked. The female hedgehog giggled.

"Well, I decided it's my turn to be playful." He laughed. -_Amy's so cute. God, I love her. But I don't want to tell her that just yet.-_ The blue one thought. He let her do her thing. Yet, he didn't know what she was planning...

Amy grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him to the other side of the bed.

"Ahh!" He screamed a little. She laughed at him. He sweat dropped at her, but then smiled at her. She looked at him and smiled back and then she turned around and rested her body on his. He looked down at her, smiled, and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth while resting his chin on her head. She smiled and closed her eyes for a little. But the slow rocking motion and the warmth of his body made her fall asleep. Sonic noticed Amy wasn't moving, so he checked on her and saw that she was sleeping. He smiled at her sleeping form. He picked her up and placed her on the bed. He threw some covers over her and kissed her cheek.

Sonic decided to get a few things from his house he needed since he was going to be living with Amy now. Just encase Amy wakes up while he was gone, he wrote down a little note that said:

_I'm going to my house to get a few things since I am living with you. Okay? So don't worry._

_P.S. Uh...I don't know. I felt like writing P.S. XD_

He placed the little note onto Amy's bed and ran off. He stopped by his house and soon went to his room to get a few stuff. He got his DS. His DS games, his cell phone, and anything else he needed. He put them in his book bag and checked if he had everything. He looked around his room to see if he needed anything more. Soon, he saw a box of condoms. He stared at them.

_Should I? ... _

"Whoa. Wait a minute. I'm not actually thinking of having...sex with her...am I?"

"You should pack in two. Maybe three," Someone said. He turned around to see his sister, Sonia.

"Uh...well...I don't really know if I'm...going to-"

"Sonic." She cut him off. He was silent and let her sister speak. "You are...going through many changes now."

"Oh no, not this again," Sonic murmured.

"Sonic. It's not really the talk your mom went through with you...It's kind of different. But I don't know. But listen. This is important. You are moving in with Amy, correct?" Sonic nodded. "You have to listen to what I say. Even if you have heard this before, you have to listen to what I say...okay?" Sonic nodded. The two siblings sat on Sonic's bed. "Okay. Sonic. You are 17 years old. You now have a girlfriend who has been with you for almost 6 years now. You and Amy finally are together. You are going through so many changes right now. You'll be going on dates together. You'll be kissing. And when it's the right time, you'll be having sex. But when you do...you need to be EXTREMELY careful, because Amy is very delicate, but, uh...I'm pretty sure she can handle you...right?"

Sonic nodded.

"Okay. Do you understand everything I said to you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Do you have any questions? Comments?"

"Um..." Sonic blushed. "I _do plan _on having sex with her. Not now. But, uh, how do I hide these?" Sonia smiled. She pulled out three condoms from the box and put them in a small pocket that wasn't there before. At least, that's what Sonic thought. "Wait. Where'd that come from?" His sister giggled.

"I knew this day would come one day, so I built an unseen pocket in your book bag so no one would find it. It's right behind the straps." She showed him.

"Oh. You are one evil sister, you know that right?"

"I know. But...you still love me, right?" Sonic smiled.

"But I still love you." He hugged her and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. She smiled and hugged him back. She kissed him on the forehead before letting him go.

"Now, go. Don't want to keep Amy waiting, do you?"

"No I don't! I'll call you, okay?" Sonia nodded. Sonic ran outside and back to Amy's house. A tear rolled down her cheek.

_You have grown so much since the day you started to save the world. You have a lot of responsibilities in your life...Be careful with them._

Sonic went inside Amy's house and saw her on the couch, watching TV. She saw him and smiled. She ran up to him and gave him a kiss straight on the lips. Sonic dropped his book bag and wrapped his arms around her waist.

_-Whispers at Morning_

_Our Love is Dawning_

_Heaven's Glad you Came..._

They stayed like that for around 10 seconds and then pulled away. "I missed you," Amy said, giggling.

"You always miss me."

Amy giggled. "I know."

"So what do you say we go out for a stroll on the beach near sunset?" Sonic playfully smirked.

"Ohh, sounds romantic." Amy giggled once again. He smiled and winked at her. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and soon started to be a make out session.

_I'm So Proud to Say_

_I Love You._

_This time is Forever_

_Love is the Answer..._

They pulled away, breathless, yet smiled at each other, holding each other by hand and giving kisses and such. They soon stopped and decided to watch TV _and _snuggle.

**Some hours later...**

Sonic was carrying Amy bridal style, running his way to the beach. Amy was wearing a white dress with blue and purple flower designs, also wearing white sandals and her hair was a little wavy. In her hair was a white flower clip. Sonic was wearing a black jacket with his zipper open and blue jeans. He wore the same shoes and gloves though.

He made it to the beach, set Amy down, and started walking by the blue ocean hand in hand. Sonic was watching the ocean. The sun made the water a light blue color, and there was a little fog around too, making it a beautiful sight.

"The ocean is so pretty..." Amy quietly said.

"Yeah, it is," Sonic agreed.

"It'd look better with you swimming in it, though." Sonic laughed.

"Shut up, Amy, I don't know how to swim, and that's final."

"Bet I could teach you."

"Say what?" Amy giggled.

"I could teach you how to swim. Right here, right now."

"...You _must _be joking." Amy shook her head and giggled.

_-You know how I feel_

_I won't stop until_

_I hear your voice saying,_

_"I do."..._

"Nope! Come on! It'll be fun!"

"No way!" Sonic turned to run, but then he stopped by the voice of Amy he could NOT resist.

"Please?" Everything was silent. He turned around to see his girlfriend with a puppy dog face. Sonic groaned.

"Fine..."

"Yay!! I even wore my bathing suit!" Amy took off her dress to reveal her bathing suit that made Sonic stare at her body and never tear his eyes away from it. She was wearing a two - piece bathing suit which was blue with green flower patterns. Her top kind of showed off her...uh..chest. She took off her white flower clip so she wouldn't ruin it while she went in the water. She walked up to Sonic and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You like it?"

Sonic was completely speechless.

Amy noticed that and giggled. She ran her hands down his jacket and took it off. Then she finished with his pants, but Sonic quickly stopped her.

"Neh. No. I mean, I'm wearing a bathing suit, but, uh. I don't..."

"Please?"

"AHH! Fine!" She laughed at him. "Just don't use that word anymore!! It's just too...cute." She giggled. She ran up to him and took off his jeans, revealing white trunks (**bathing suit**) with black and red stripes on the side. She took off his gloves and shoes also. "I feel like you're stripping me."

"Haha! I'm not though." Sonic smiled at her. He took off her gloves also while Amy kicked off her white sandals. Amy grabbed his wrist and asked him playfully, "Are you ready?"

"No."

"Too bad!" Amy already made her way to the water with Sonic behind her, almost panicking.

_-This Feeling's so Strong_

_Well, My Life Ain't_

_Worth Living_

_If I can't Be With You!_

"Don't worry, Sonic! I'll help you once we get in the water."

"...I know." Amy soon got to the water, a few waves rolling in. Soon, the water became up to their waist, and Sonic was getting more nervous than ever! Amy could tell. _This may, no, this _**will **_take some time..._

**A few minutes later...**

Sonic FINALLY got the hang of it and he is now swimming fine! Thanks to Amy! Sonic and Amy are in a little splash game.

Amy giggled. "Sonic, stop it!" Sonic chuckled. He stopped and swam up to Amy. He grabbed Amy and laid her on top of the water like she was on a water bed. He rocked her around, moved her around the water for a little bit. Amy was giggling. He smiled down at her and then he brought he back up so he could kiss her. Sonic slid his tongue into her mouth, and danced with her tongue. Amy smiled and decided to be the master a little bit. She opened her mouth a little wider and 'overpowered' his tongue a little.

_Ohh, Amy's trying to be the master now, eh? Hehe...Well, the tables will just have to be turned again! _Sonic tried to fight with her tongue, and soon they were having a tongue fight. Or as other people call it, Tonsil Hockey. Sonic massaged her waist a little, making her moan and give her goosebumps. Soon, Sonic massaged other parts of her body too. He massaged her legs, her waist, her arms, her shoulders, while they were making out!

Totally out of breath, they pulled away, breathing deeply. "Sonic...we're still not done."

"We're...not?" Amy giggled and shook her head. She moved her head and kissed Sonic's neck, and soon his chest. She can feel his heartbeat beating swiftly, like his feet. Amy was done, and told Sonic it was his turn to do that. He hesitated at first, but then he saw the look at Amy's eyes; they were hopeful and said to go easy, you don't have to do anything dramatic. Sonic smiled and kissed the front of her neck, then started to kiss her chest, trying to stay away from the privates.

"Mmm, Sonic. You are so sweet.." He smiled. He soon kissed her forehead. "I'm so glad you moved in with me."

"I'm glad too...Amy..I need to tell you something..."

"What is it Sonic...?"

_I Just Can't Stop Loving You!_

_Hee! Hee! Hee! Know I Do Girl!_

_I just Can't Stop Loving you!!_

"I...I just can't stop...loving you." Amy looked at him, just realized what he said and smiled so big, it made Sonic smile.

"Oh, Sonic! I love you, too!" The two kissed once again, thought lightly. What made it more romantic, was that it was sunset. If anyone was watching, shame on them, but it would be seen as the most romantic scene ever.

_You Know I do!_

_And If I stop!_

_Then Tell just will I do?_

_...I Just can't stop..._

_Loving You. -_

---

**FINALLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!! I've worked on this frickin thing for two hours X(**

**But I liked writing this. Some credit goes to DeniedLuv, cause she helped me on some stuff :) (LOVE YA KEE KEE!! lmao)**


	5. My Heart Will Go On

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter. 

_My Heart Will Go On._

**Amy's POV.**

I woke up to see the sun in my face. I closed my eyes quickly so it wouldn't mentally blind me. But to make it better, I turned around. I open my eyes to see Sonic sleeping right in front of me. I smiled. 'He's so cute when he's sleeping,' I thought. I lean closer to kiss him on the cheek. He made some kind of movement, then stopped. I giggled softly.

I now wonder what happened last night. I know that me and Sonic went to the beach and I taught him how to swim. And then we got into a romantic moment. But I don't remember what happened after that, before we went to sleep. Did we talk about something? Did we do something? I don't even know why this bothers me so much. I should just ignore it for now. Then I wonder something else. Am I wearing anything...?

I look down to see my undergarments on. I wonder how _that _happened... I always remember to put on nightwear before bed...Hmm. Maybe I was too much attracted to Sonic then. I giggled at myself. Oh my god. I remember last night at the beach, Sonic told me he loved me...YES! I was probably so happy then. I sighed joyfully. I am living life so great right now.

**Sonic's POV.**

I felt something against my cheek. It felt warm and soft. I moved a little bit to figure out what it was, then I stopped, because I knew it was Amy already. I hear giggling a few times, which made me wonder why she was laughing, but I love to hear her laugh. Then I hear her sigh. Sounds happy though. I crack my eyes open a little. I see her smiling down at me. She leaned in to kiss me on the lips. I return the kiss and wrap my arms around her. I soon noticed that she wasn't wearing anything...Why?

I pull away and ask her, "Why aren't you wearing anything?"

She responded, "To be honest...I don't really know. But it's not like I'm naked. I'm wearing undergarments.."

"Yeah I know. But still." Amy sweat dropped.

**Normal POV.**

_Why is Sonic making such a big deal out of this? It's not like I offended him or something...Did I? - _Amy thought. Amy was getting a little worried by this, but Sonic's a nice guy, he'll get over it...Will he? _Did I do something wrong last night? I don't want him to be mad at me...I'd rather not say anything right now, maybe Sonic'll say something..._

But all was silent for a long time. Amy wanted to get out of bed, but she couldn't tear away from Sonic's stare, which looked serious and a little mad. Why did he look like that? Why did he look mad? Or serious?

"S-Sonic?" Sonic raised his eyebrows at Amy's sudden message.

"What?"

"A-Are you..mad at me?"

He simply just replied, "No."

"Oh...because it sounds like you're mad at me, and you look mad...I just want to know why. It's not like you."

"Amy," Sonic quickly responded. "Why do you think you're in your undergarments? Did we do something last night?"

"Sonic, I told you, I didn't know..." Amy choked a little. This may turn into a fight.

"Well, I really want to know."

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this, Sonic?!" Amy snapped. This shocked Sonic a little.

"Amy...I just want to protect and do what's best for you..."

"Oh, _now _you start being nice. God dangit, Sonic. When will this stop? Long ago, before we became boyfriend and girlfriend, you've been treating me badly, and then you feel bad about it later and start being nice to me. I thought that would end. But...no," Amy told him. Sonic looked at her with a sad and shocked face on. She was right.

But he didn't mean to do that. It was only a habit of his. He wanted to talk to her, but he feels that everything he will say might be the wrong thing to say. But Amy kept on talking, so he couldn't say anything right now.

"I didn't want this to happen. But, you had to do it again." Sonic pretty much had enough of this.

"It's a habit, _okay?_" Sonic snapped back. It was Amy's turn to be shocked now. "You know, I can't _believe _you. I thought you would know me by now. But apparently, you don't."

_"I do!_"

"_THEN HOW COME YOU'RE YELLING AT ME!?" _

"I'M YELLING AT YOU? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S YELLING!" Amy got off of the bed and started to put on some clothes and do her hair.

"What're you doing? Giving up?" But she stayed silent. She had on a soft green sweater on with darker green stripes on it. She wore blue jeans and green/white tennis shoes. She went downstairs, and soon enough, Sonic realized what just happened before. "Hey, Amy - Wait!" He quickly went downstairs after switching his pajamas to everyday clothes. "Amy!"

"Oh, what? You decided to be nice to me now? What happens later on, huh?"

"Amy, listen-"

"No. _You _listen. I'm tired of you doing this to me. I know you want to protect me, Sonic. But don't expect me to know everything we did. Okay? I'm sorry, but it's not something I can get over quickly. It'll probably take a month or so to solve this kind of problem. I thought my real life was going to start right now...but I guess I chose the wrong time. I'm sorry, Sonic. I really am." And after that, she left. Left before Sonic could even say anything back.

Sonic felt like crying. But he didn't want to. He held them back and sighed deeply. He hoped she came back soon. Because he does love her...and he already misses her.

_**--A few weeks later.**_

Sonic pretty much went ballistic on how many days went by and Amy still didn't come back. He still didn't cry. He almost did once, but never gave up.

But what he almost gave up once, was his heart. He knew where Amy was, but he felt like as if he went to Amy, she'll kick him out already. So he decided to write a letter to her. Ending the P.S, he was finished. He put the letter in an envelope and wrote down the address. Then he ran to Amy's old apartment and put it in her mailbox.

He remembers the day he came here. It was before Amy became sick and became his..._girlfriend._ They were having such a great time. The cold air stung his eyes, so he had to close them. He quickly ran away, so no one would see him, espeically Amy.

Teardrops fell on the sidewalk as he left.

**Amy's POV. **(couple hours later)

I was crying. A lot. I just finished watching the 'Titanic', which makes me cry everytime, even though I've seen it for maybe a million times. I grabbed my coat, put it on, and went outside to my mailbox. I got a few letters which I don't really care about right now, but one caught my eye. I looked at the address. 1995 Dew Street.

It was Sonic's address. Well, mine too, but...that's besides the point. I quickly went inside, since it was getting colder by the minute. I took off my coat and sat down. I opened the envelope, took out the letter and read it.

_Amy, please come back. Everyone's really worried about you...Especially me. I am really sorry for what happened. You have to understand that it's just a habit of mine. I'll get over it. But I really, really miss you...I really, really want you back._

_Recognize these lyrics? __**Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door, and you're here in my heart. And my heart will go on and on.**_

_What I'm trying to say is...that I almost gave up my heart for you. And if you come back, it'll go on and on forever. _

_P.S. I still love you very, very much._

I wanted to cry, but I started crying as soon as he wrote down part of the lyrics of my most _favorite _song, My Heart Will Go On. I wanted to send a letter back...but maybe it's too soon. I'll wait a day or two. Maybe a week...

**End of POV. **(A week later.)

Sonic put another letter in an envelope. This time, it wasn't just him that wrote it. The other friends wrote on it too, telling (more like begging) her to come back. Sonic ran to her apartment, dropped the letter off in her mailbox and ran off again. This time, Amy was secretly watching him. She put on her coat and ran outside. She grabbed the letter and went back inside. She read the letter.

**Knuckles. **_Amy, you probably didn't expect me to write down some kind of note for you, huh? Well, you thought wrong. Let's face it, Amy. We all know that you have to come back someday. Yes, some__**DAY. **__Not some year, or some month. DAY. Okay? _

_P.S. Actually, come back now._

**Rouge. **_Oh, hon. Did you have to leave? Everyone misses you and you know it. Please come back. Once I heard you were gone, I started to go crazy. I even cried one time. I know this isn't much. But please, just come back._

**Tails. **_AMY! Why did you go?? Did you get in a fight with Sonic? He told me. But I strangely don't believe him. Please come back! You're like the big sister I've never had! I cried when Sonic told me (us) when you went! I hope to God you come back. :(_

**Cream. **_Amy...Why? You left us. Why? Why? WHY? I cried so much, and I still am crying!! Come back, NOW! I want to tell you something really important...Please??_

_P.S. I agree on what Tails said before. You're like the big sister I could never get. _

**Sonic. **_I hope you got the letter I sent you before. Amy, we need to talk about this. I know we've had our ups and downs on some things, but our lives can't be like a rollercoaster everytime! Amy, I really do love you. I...am kind of crying right now, actually. I __**need **__you, Amy. You the best thing that has ever happened to me. Recognize these lyrics? _

_**Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime. And never let go 'til we're one. Love was when I loved you, One true time I will hold to. In my life, we'll always go on.**_

_P.S. I miss you. Do you? _**(Amy's POV.)**

When I ended reading the letter, I quickly got a piece of paper and wrote on it. I only said a couple things, but I think it'll be enough for him.

I put it in an envelope and sent it to Sonic's house. Hopefully, he'll get it...

**Sonic's POV.**

I go to my mailbox and pull out a few things, but then I saw Amy's name on one of them. I didn't care about the weather. I opened the envelope and read the letter. It was four simple words with a comma and a period. But it was enough to answer Sonic's question.

_I miss you, too._

**You're Here, There's Nothing I Fear.**

**And I know that my heart will go on.**

**We'll stay forever this way.**

**You Are Safe in My Heart,**

**And My Heart Will Go On...and On.**

_(Ohhh...Ohhh...Ohh...)_

_-_

-sigh- Sad chapter, ain't it. It's kind of short too, but I don't care. Haha. I've been listening to My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion while writing this chapter, and made me...emotional. lol.

Now I wanna go watch the Titanic. O.O

R&R.:D


	6. I'm Gonna Make You Love Me Again

**Yet again...HAPPY CHAPTER!! XD**

**Disclaimer - UGH! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, OKAY!? lmao. XD**

**RATING CHANGE!! RATING CHANGED TO M!! okay? :D ahaa. sniffs I smell...LEMONS!!(actually, I smell oranges, but you know what I mean, XD)**

**If you dislike lemons, then just read the selection, then if it gets to the lemony part, skip it, and review. XD**

**Hope you enjoy my 6th chapter of PS, I Love You! **(which pretty much took me about 2 months. ...ahahaha...)

_I'm Gonna Make You Love Me Again._

After reading the letter, he ran to her apartment, not waiting for any of this anymore. He pushed a button that said her name and waited for a couple minutes. He was freezing all over. He could not wait for Spring. Someone opened the door, who had tear - stains all over her cheeks, with a small smile placed on her lips. The two hedgehogs just simply stared at each other, ignoring the coldness in the air and the other people having a party near, playing a song.

Finally, the blue one spoke up, "I told you long time ago, that I was Inconsolable without you...that my heart will never go on without you." The pink hedgehog cried a little. She ran up to him and hugged him as if there was no tomorrow. He returned that hug, their love never ending.

_I thought I saw an angel cry...You'll never make a saint of me.._ (**Saint of Me - Rolling Stones)**

**xx**

Someone was watching the two lovers share their hug. "I knew it."

"No, you didn't," she replied.

"...Shut up, Cream."

"No, you shut up, Tails."

"Fine, whatever, but we all know that Sonic can't live on without Amy.."

"That's true, hehe!" Both of them smiled.

**xx**

Amy pulled away from the hug, her eyes like waterfalls as she said, "Sonic...I really did miss you...I'm so glad you came back." Sonic warmly smiled at her.

"I am too, Amy. I'm sorry I got mad at you like that."

"I'm sorry, too...Let's not do that again, because I hated fights since the day I was born."

"Yeah, who doesn't?" Amy smiled at him. it was so good for her to hear Sonic's voice again. She missed him a lot. Sonic stroked her cheek with his thumb, comforting her. It made her want to feel more, since she didn't see or feel Sonic over the days. She pulled him into her apartment and her room, then they sat on the couch. She started to kiss Sonic's neck, also licking it, making him moan. "Amy? What're you doing...?"

"I've missed you, Sonic...I need you so bad..." Sonic warmly smiled at her, bringing his hands up to her back and stroking it gently.

"Amy..what do you mean, you 'need' me?" She giggled.

"I just want to hold you and kiss you...hug you..touch you.." Sonic smiled.

"I do too...Amy..do you want to...?"

"Do it?" He nodded. "Yeah...kinda. Do you?" Sonic nodded again.

"But..let's not rush things. Let's wait...later tonight..." Amy giggled.

"Later tonight?"

"Yeah, that's when we'll do it," He winked at her. "Right now, I just want to kiss you." The pink hedgehog smiled at him, as she leaned in closer to his lips and kissed him softly. He kissed back, as he placed a hand on her neck and his other hand on her waist. They did that for another minute, then they pulled away.

"Sonic, how about we go on a date? It's been a while since we've been on one," Amy brought up, smiling sweetly as remembering their last date from before.

"Alright. What do you want to do?"

"I want to go everywhere." Sonic chuckled.

"Now, now, Amy, don't go overboard." Amy giggled. "How about I take you to some popular places. Like...I don't know...Twinkle Park, some restaurant, and stuff."

"Okay, that'll be fun!"

"Okay...do you want to go..now, or later?"

"Well, I have to get ready, silly!"

"Oh yeah.." And with that, Amy left to go upstairs and get ready. Sonic turned on the TV, seeing what's on. "I wonder if Mickey Mouse is on..." He almost mentally slapped himself for mentioning a child's show...but...you can't hate Mickey Mouse. He turned on the Disney Channel, and there it was, Mickey Mouse. He sweat dropped at himself for being so childish...but he loved this show since he was a baby, so...you can't blame him.

"You're watching Mickey Mouse again?" Amy asked, as she came downstairs wearing a black dress with a pink ribbon around the waist, also wearing a little black bow on the right side of her hair/quills and sandals.

"...Yeah..." Amy smiled at him.

"You don't have to be embarrassed! I think it's cute that you're watching it!"

"I know, but...I-"

"Nobody is ever too old for anything, Sonic. You can be 72 and still be watching Mickey Mouse, if it's still on, that is." Sonic stared at the TV for a second, then replied,

"Yeah...I know.. Let's just go." He turned the TV off, and grabbed Amy's hand. "You look very pretty, Amy." She smiled.

"Sank joo," she responded with a baby voice.

"Don't even start."

"But I wanntttt too..."

"NO!" He ran away. Amy laughed at him and ran after him.

Tails and Cream, who was still there from the bushes, watched the couple run off. "Ah..sweet love," Cream said happily.

"Yeah.."

--

The couple's first stop was a restaurant called _Sunkist_, which is famous for their orange soda called..._Sunkist_! (**Don't blame me, I couldn't think of anything else.**) They went inside, and saw that their special was a regular Sunkist with a salad and any side dish.

The waitress lead them to a booth asked for their drinks. They both decided that they will get a regular Sunkist, which came very quickly. Then they both ordered a salad with Strawberries. For their side dish, they got french fries.

"So what do you think about this place?" Sonic asked, taking a sip out of his orange soda.

"It looks very nice, smells nice too." Sonic agreed. After that, their salads and french fries came. They both ate slowly, careful not to choke to death or get a tummy-ache. After that, they ordered apple pie for dessert. Amy almost fainted of how good it tasted. Sonic noticed that and chuckled.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, it's just that the apple pie is good."

"I know!" They finished their pies and then paid the bill and marched their way out of there. "Where do you want to go next?"

"...Twinkle Park?" Sonic chuckled.

"Alright." They walked there, hand in hand, and saw the sign: Couples get in Free!

"Ooh, yay!" Sonic smiled at her as they walked inside the park where they saw hundreds of people, tons of rides, dancing, and good food! "...Oh dear, what to do first...?" There were so many rides, that they couldn't choose!

"I have no idea...Oh! How about the Double Loop?"

"Okay!" They went on that ride, which was a fun, short roller coaster ride with two loops.

**After 3 times of the Double Loop... **

"No matter what, I always get queasy after riding that ride!" Amy said, trying to get her balance back. Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. Sometimes that happens to me too," he told her, holding Amy's hand to help her get her balance back. "So...where to next?"

"Um...How about that one!?" She pointed to a ride, which was a ride that went up slowly...then went down REALLY FAST!

"Sure! I loved that ride since I was 10!"

"Me too!" So they went on that, and as soon as it went up, Amy started to freak out a little, because the drop always come unexpected, but she calmed down a little, because Sonic was by her side. The unexpected came, and almost everyone screamed.

"GOD! I HATE IT WHEN THAT HAPPENS!" Sonic laughed at her.

"What? When the unexpected comes?"

"YES!"

"Oh, it's no big deal." Amy sighed, trying to catch her breath.

**Every minute, every hour, I'm gonna shower you with love and affection, Look out, it's coming your direction!**

They went on all different kinds of rides. Gravity, Twister, and different sorts of roller coaster rides, or rides that went really fast. Then they took a break from all of that, so they went to sit down and talk.

"You having fun so far?" Sonic asked, smiling.

"Yeah I am, are you?"

"Sure am!" Amy grinned.

**Oh, yes I will. Yes, I will! I'm Gonna Make You Love Me, Yes I will!**

Sonic leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, which made her smile even more! She hugged him and gave a kiss back. "I'm so glad we're back together, Sonic..." He smiled at her and hugged back.

"I love you, Amy..."

"I love you, too.." They pulled away from their hug and smiled at each other. "Wanna go dance?"

"Sure!" They got up and went over to the dance floor, and they danced.

**And I'm gonna use every trick in the book, I'll try my best to get you hooked.**

**I'm gonna make you love me! Oh, Yes I will, yes I will!**

The song was over, and they decided to ride a few more rides until they go home. They rode a few more rides, played some games, and soon went home. Before they went inside their house, Sonic noticed something.

"Hold on, Amy, let me check something.." He went behind the bushes and sweat dropped. He saw Tails and Cream sleeping on the grass holding each other.

"Did you find something?...Oh." She also saw the two laying on the grass.

"Wh-Why?"

"I don't know. I'll carry them back to their houses, I'll be back quickly." And with that, Sonic picked both Cream and Tails up and ran to their houses. He came back after a couple of seconds.

"Okay. We can go in." They went in and they both put on some comfy clothes. Amy had on a maroon sweatshirt that said in white, big, bold letters **'BOARDMAN SPARTANS'**, and pink plaid comfy pants. Sonic had on a dark blue sweatshirt that said Boardman Spartans, and light blue plaid pants.

"You look comfy, Sonic." Sonic smiled at her.

"Yeah? Well, you look comfy too." Amy giggled. "You also look pretty in maroon."

"Thank you." They both sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, which still had Mickey Mouse on.

"Cwan we watch this pwease?" Sonic asked in a baby voice. Amy giggled.

"Yes, little Sonic, we may watch this." Sonic smiled. He wrapped his arms around Amy and pulled her closer to him, resting his chin on top of her head. Amy smiled at this. She could hear his heart beating fast. She wondered why. Was he nervous about something, was he scared? "Sonic?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? Because I hear your heart beating fast." Sonic blushed a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine...it's just that...I'm a little worried..."

"About what?"

"...Well, you know how we said we're going to do it tonight?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm just a little worried that I might hurt you or something.." Amy smiled. "I care about you Amy..."

"Oh, Sonic, I know you do! But don't worry! I'm sure it'll hurt, but...I'm sure I trust you enough." Sonic smiled and hugged her.

"Yeah, I know you do."

"Good...but just to be sure...do we have...you know...protection?"

"Yes."

"Okay, good." Sonic smiled and then kissed her on the lips softly. She kissed back and it grew stronger and more passionate.

**Meanwhile...**

"MOTH!! AHH THERE'S A MOTH!!" Tails screamed in his sleep. He woke up quickly. "WHOA! WHA-..." He looked around and saw that he was back in his workshop. "How'd I get here...?...Ah well...Oh my! 8:00 PM?! I better get back to sleeping..." And after that he went back to sleep...

snore

**Meanwhile again...**

"Cream, I can't believe you, sleeping outside there like that!"

"I'm sorry, mother. I guess I dozed off..." Vanilla sighed.

"It's okay. At least you were brought back here. Now, get to bed, I don't want you staying up late."

"Okay, mommy, goodnight!"

"Goodnight, sweetie.." Cream ran upstairs, and Vanilla whispered, "Kids...they're growing up so fast..."

**Meanwhile...AGAIN...**

Sonic and Amy are on a bed, kissing each other. They were getting ready to do it, so they decided to 'warm up' first. They pulled away, looking at each other deeply. Sonic grabbed her sweatshirt and took it off, revealing a Cami top. He started taking off her plaid pants too, along with her underwear. He noticed her trembling a bit.

"Amy, we don't have to do this.."

"No. I'm fine, it's just that...I'm a little scared, yeah, but..it's my first time, what'd you expect?" Sonic smiled warmly, which made Amy's heart melt. He started taking off his clothes too, before he took off his pants, he went and got the condom. Then he took off his pants and placed the condom on his member. Amy laid down on the bed, her legs slightly open. Sonic crawled on top of her and slowly started to go inside her. She bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming or moaning. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Sonic smiled at her for being brave. "Want me to go further...?" She nodded. So he went a little bit further, breaking her virginity slowly. As Amy predicted, it hurt. But she trusted him enough to have sex with her. He went a tiny bit faster, but not being harder, just faster. He didn't want to harm her too much, even though it may hurt a bit...or a lot.

Amy wrapped her arms around him, whispering into his ear, "I love you Sonic...Go faster..." Sonic smiled, and he went faster.

"I love you too, Amy Rose." She smiled and kissed him. After a couple minutes, they were already hot and sweaty, and both of them were about to orgasm. Amy let out a big moan when she came out. Sonic just held tightly to Amy. He pulled away from Amy, taking off the condom and threw it away in the nearest trash can and cuddled close to Amy. He snuggled his face into her hair/quills, making her giggle.

"That was wonderful," Amy said. Sonic smiled and gave her a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I know." Amy giggled once again.

"How many times have I said I love you?"

"About a million times."

"I love you." Sonic chuckled.

"And I love you." They kissed once more before falling into a deep sleep.

**I'm Gonna Make You Love Me...**

**GAHHHHHH. 4 HOURS I'VE WORKED ON THIS! FOOOUUUURRRRR!! faints Whew. I hope you enjoyed this, people, because this was hard work!!**


	7. The Light of the Day

**Last day of school was yesterday. Ugh. I didn't wanna cry but I did!! D: Ohh well. Sometimes it's hard to leave your friends whom you may not see for a while. BUT I CANNOT WAIT THIS SUMMER!! I might go to Kennywood and Niagara Falls!! XDD I know I'm going to Lake Michigan. I know that Summer 2008 will be awesome!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own anyone in this chapter...I think. rofl. If there's any character you don't recognize, they belong to me.**

* * *

The Light of the Day.

Amy was the first to wake up, barely any covers covering her body. She looked over to Sonic, and giggled. The sight of him was so cute to her. The covers was wrapped up around Sonic like a towel, part of it covering his messy head. His quills were all messed up, giving him a baby-like look. Some of his fur was in front of his face. He looked like a baby hedgehog, to put it all.

She leaned in closer to give him a soft kiss on his forehead, not wanting to wake him up, since he looked tired even in his sleep. She got off of the bed, placing on a large black t-shirt that went up to her knees.

She got a candle out and a lighter. Placing the candle on the table by Sonic, she turned on the lighter and put the fire on the top of the candle, giving a vanilla and cinnamon scent throughout the room. She turned off the lighter and put it where it was before.

She went downstairs and made herself some breakfast. She decided to make pancakes with blueberries. After around 15 minutes, the pancakes were done. She put them on a plate, along with a fork and some butter, she sat herself down on the couch and watched some TV. She flipped through some channels until she stopped at a movie she liked very much. It was Pokemon 2000, the one with Lugia. She ate her pancakes and watched the movie.

--_**With Sonic.**_

There he was, sleeping like a baby. He changed his position though. Now the covers were spread out, but still covering his body. He was laying on his stomach, his hands under the pillows, and his feet sticking out a little. He still had that tired sleepy look on his face, and the messed up hair. He now smelled the wonderful smell in the room. It smelled like vanilla mixed with cinnamon. He groaned a little before opening his light green eyes.

He sniffed in the air deeper, enjoying the smell. He looked around, and noticed Amy wasn't around.

"Amy?" He yelled tiredly.

"I'm in here, Sonic!" She yelled from downstairs. He went downstairs, not noticing the blanket still wrapped around him. He sat down by Amy, receiving a kiss from her on the cheek. She giggled, "Sonic, you still look tired."

"I'm tired as hell. And I don't even know WHY." She giggled once more.

"Well, we did have a long day yesterday. You know with all the drama and...loving." Sonic smiled and chuckled. He moved in closer to Amy and snuggled in her neck, making her ..giggle.(**I seriously need to stop making her giggle. :P)**

He kissed her neck softly, wrapping his arms around her. He then moved his lips to the side of her forehead, then her cheek, then her lips. She kissed back. The kiss was sweet and romantic at the same time. Sonic's mouth tasted like cream and vanilla, giving off a sweet taste in Amy's mouth. Her mouth, of course, tasted like Pancakes with blueberries, making Sonic a bit hungry, so he opened his mouth a little, pushing his tongue into her mouth. She moaned by this action, and started to fight with his tongue.

They hungrily kissed each other for a few minutes, then they pulled away, completely breathless.

"You taste so good." Sonic murmured. Amy smiled and replied,

"You taste good too.." They drew in for another kiss, and then they pulled away. Sonic then snuggled in Amy's belly, acting like it was a pillow. She smiled at him and stroked his quills. "Did I ever tell you sleep like a baby?" Sonic chuckled.

"Do I really?" Amy nodded.

"When I woke up and saw you sleeping, you looked like a baby hedgehog." He laughed. "You had like..this look that made you so cute. Like you had the covers wrapped around you like a towel and you had messed up quills. You even had some fur in front of your face." Sonic smiled.

"Well I guess I did look like a baby hedgehog." He once again snuggled in her belly, then rested his eyes. Amy smiled down at him and gave him a kiss on the top of his head and stroked his quills. Sonic started to slowly fall asleep once more, pulling the covers up a little. He said something in his sleep;

"I love you, Amy.." She smiled and whispered back,

"I love you too, Sonic."

* * *

Sonic yawned, just about waking up. He checked the time. _'Let's see...I went to sleep around 9:00 AM on the couch...now it's 7:00 PM..I was mad tired. Dang.'_

"Sonic, you finally woke up! You must've been **tired,**" Amy said, who just came out of the kitchen.

"Heh, yeah I know. Weirdest thing is though, I don't even feel that hungry..."

"Really? That's unusual..Do you feel sick?"

"Not really. Just..still..tired. DAMN IT! What's wrong with me?" Sonic yelled at himself, getting scared at this new thing.

"Nothing's wrong with you, I'm hoping. Maybe you just...haven't ran for a while.."

"Yeah maybe..I'll go take a quick run right now."

"Okay, but take a jacket, it's pretty chilly out there." Sonic nodded and before he left, he kissed Amy quickly on the lips and took his jacket. Then he was off to run. '_Poor Sonic...I hope he gets better..'_

**--Sonic's POV--**

I ran off to the park since the place helps me think a little. I wonder why I am so tired today? I'm not really that hungry either...Hmm...it'll probably get better eventually, I hope.

I stop in the middle of the park. I see the sun about to set, which looks absolutely beautiful..especially around this time of year. I close my eyes and breathe in the fresh air. I could even smell a bonfire near. I let out a deep sigh before running off, but I stopped in my tracks when I hear faint sound.

It was a sound I've never heard before. The sound was rather...calming and peaceful. It came from the woods, and soon I started to follow the sound. I decided to walk a little, I walked fast though, the sound was getting closer.

Then, I could hear music and singing. It was coming closer and closer until a faint glow was coming not too far from here. I followed the glow and then I gasped at what I saw.

I see chao everywhere, different types, different colors. Flying and walking. They were circling a big stone Chao statue, and at the top of the statue, there was a beautiful emerald chao playing the music I heard before with a flute I've never seen before.

"Wow..." I whisper. I'm completely in awe. It was such a beautiful sight, I almost thought it was a dream. The chao were singing in their own chao language, whatever that is. I need to ask Cream if she saw this before, or maybe Amy knows; I don't know.

I look at them for a few minutes, and then I leave them alone with their amazing music, and ran off to the city.

I went back to the house and opened the door, revealing a nice scent from the house. It smelled like one of the Yankee candles. Considering I'm a fan Yankee Candles; I'm guessing it is '**A Midsummer's Night'**, which is a wonderful smell.

"Amy..?" I called. No answer. "Amy Rose?.." Nope. "AMY MICHELLE ROSE!" I hear a laugh from upstairs. I smirked and ran upstairs, seeing Amy on the bed, about cracking up right now. "My goodness, Amy. You know how to make a person worry."

--Normal POV--

"Yeah? I made you worried?" He nodded. "Aww I'm sorry.."

"No it's okay. Just as long as I know you're safe." She smiled warmly. She got up and gave him a nice, long kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss, as Amy wrapped hers around Sonic's neck.

They broke up their kiss after around 4 minutes, leaving them breathless. She sighed, before she whispered some lyrics to one of her favorite songs,

_"All your hopes and fears are safe out here tonight, But I believe that we're meant to fly, so come on, let's ride." _Sonic smiled. Amy had such an angelic voice when she sang. Then Sonic sang,

"_Oh Darling! Please believe me! I'll never do you..no harm." _Amy was giggling.

"Oh you."

"Oh me." Amy's face was almost red from laughing. Oh, how Sonic loved seeing Amy all happy like this. "Oh god. I love you so much when you're like this."

"Sonic, if you don't stop talking silly right now, I swear I'll have a heart attack from laughing." Sonic chuckled. He hugged her to calm her down, and fortunately, it did. She sighed once more, catching her breath.

Sonic smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Bringing back memories, he threw her on the bed. Amy squealed, and laughed once again.

"Sonic! Don't do that!" Sonic jumped on her.

"Why not?"

"Because I'll do this to you." Amy started to tickle Sonic's tummy.

"HAHA! NO! STOP THAT, NO!" Amy giggled. Sonic was _extremely _ticklish, and it was time for payback for what he did to her. Sonic was laughing his guts out about now, and his face was all red from laughing.

"Dang, I've only tickled you for about 10 seconds and already you're red!"

"Well, I can't (laugh) help it! I'm so ticklish!"

"And I love it! It's so cute." Amy tickled his neck, making Sonic flinch.

"Stop it!"

"No!"

"Stop it, or else I'll tickle you!"

"NO!" Amy moved away from Sonic, because Amy was also ticklish. Sonic couldn't stop laughing. Amy started laughing because of this.

"Oh god, how I _love this!" _Amy said. The two finally calmed down after a while and rested on the bed.

"Woo...That really woke me up. But now I'm tired all over again."

"Me too...we should probably go to sleep."

"Yeah...Goodnight Amy..I love you."

"I love you too, Sonic. Goodnight." Sonic turned off the light, and soon the two slept in each other's arms, with the covers over their bodies, and slept like babies.

* * *

**JEEBUS! Even though this is mad short, it has around 1,900 words or more. Though I enjoyed writing this. :D I've got a busy schedule way ahead of me, so I wanted to update this before it starts. :P **

**Please review! (:**


	8. A Familiar Sight

**WHY IS MY COUSIN'S MOM NOT LETTING HER GO SO I CAN GO TO FRICKEN KENNYWOOD WITH HER?! ughh lol. XD Anyway, here's the 8th chapter of Sonic X! Err, I mean, PS I Love You! BAHAHAA XD**

**This chapter may bore or surprise you a little...but uh..yeah. ANYWAY!  
****I'll try and make this long as possible..lmfao.**

--

History is the version of past events that people have decided to agree upon.  
**Napoleon Bonaparte**  
The past actually happened but history is only what someone wrote down.  
**A. Whitney Brown**

* * *

A Familiar Sight?

It was early..actually, a little _too _early. It was around 6:30, and Amy was wide awake, while Sonic was still in bed sleeping like a rock. The pink hedgehog had on dark blue shorts just a few inches above Amy's knees with white stripes on the sides. She had on a light blue t-shirt with darker blue smiles and peace signs all over.

She went over to Sonic and shook him a little. "Mmmm. Amy, it's Saturday," he groaned. She sweat dropped.

"No it's not..it's Friday."

"...Still. It's close to Saturday..Why are you waking me up so early..?" Sonic opened his eyes to see that it was almost still dark out, but it was also light.

"Morning walk."

"MEH." Amy giggled. "Okay...I'll get up." Every Friday, even before they were going out and all, they would always go on a morning walk together, because Friday is the end of the week, and it's always mostly sunny on Friday's also, well, the sunrise, at least.

Sonic put on some shorts also, of course they're longer than Amy's, and they were red with blue stripes. And he simply just put on a light blue jacket, since the early morning is a bit chilly.

He went to the bathroom and turned on the sink to splash some water on his face to wake himself up, but he didn't realize it was on cold.. "HOLY..!" Amy started laughing. He grabbed a towel and wiped away the ice cold water from his face, and then threw it at Amy.

"I-I'm sorry. I couldn't hold it in."

"Mhm. You can't hold in everything.."

"Shut up." Sonic stuck tongue out, and then smiled. He hugged and sweetly kissed her on the forehead. Amy hugged back and the two were in a long, loving embrace. Then they pulled away and were on their way for the walk.

Since Amy's house is right by the beach, they decided to take a little stroll on it, so they can see the sunrise right there. When they got there, the water was not as dark in the days or nights. It was actually a bit light blue. In layers, that is. Some parts are still dark blue, as in the abyss. Where it was light blue, was the sunlight zone, and a little bit of the twilight zone. The midnight zone, and the abyss and so on, is dark blue, or almost black. **(A/N: Why did I explain this? T.T;)**

Anyway, the sunrise was just slightly above the horizon, good enough to see it, though. Hand in hand, the two were walking on the sandy beach with their sandals on. It was a beautiful sight; the sand almost a light golden brown, the water sparkling from the sun's rays, and there was a light breeze that was very cool. It seems like a nice summer morning.

"So beautiful..where have I seen this before?" Amy wondered out loud. Sonic smiled.

"It was the night before we got into the fight...remember?" he replied softly, as if regretting he said it. He _loathed _that day of the fight. How could he react so horribly like that to Amy? He almost thought he was so stupid for getting into a fight with Amy like that. It was just wrong. Amy was his first best girl friend.**(and I mean just 'friends')** They knew each other for around 4 years now, without getting into any fights like that.

He sighed. "Amy, I want to apologize.." They stopped walking soon after he said that. The pink hedgehog looked at him with wonder, also tilting her head.

"What do you mean, Sonic? Apologize to what?"

"To...everything actually. All these years, I've been ignoring you and running away from you. I've made you feel sad and heartbroken; probably making you think that I didn't care about you, Amy..but I did." Amy was silent. After all these years...Sonic actually _did_ care for her?

Sonic smiled. "All these years, Amy Rose. You've grown up from a cute, little hyperish fan girl, to a beautiful young and mature woman." She smiled and blushed furiously. Though she was close to tears.

"I love you..I loved you since the day I first laid my eyes on you, Amy." After that, Sonic hugged her and kissed her temple - also kissing away her tears.

"Oh, Sonic..I feel the same way...I love you so much.." The two were soon in a tight embrace, kissing their necks to go along with the flow. The wind and the sounds of waves crashing made it more sentimental, along with the early birds chirping freely.

But, something evil was lurking about, as if an evil aurora was blocking the romance away from them. In the bushes, there was a tiny bug with red eyes and..something looking like a camera?

--

"MUHAHAHAHA!" an evil scientist cackled. "Well, I see that Sonic and Amy are finally together, hmm? Well, this is just perfect! Once I get Amy and crush her, then Sonic will also be crushed to death! MWAHAHAHA!" he cackled once more.

"But Eggman! What if you lose like you always do!?" Bokkun asked rather loudly in his pip-squeak voice.

"Silence, Bokkun! You always know that whenever I lose to Sonic, I'll always make a stronger machine!"

"So does that mean you won't choose the robots from your cards, Doctor?" Decoe asked.

"That's right! This time I'll use a robot called...MONSTER EGG! Monster stands for Machine Optimized for Nullification, Scientific Troubleshooting and Efficient Repair!" Eggman said, proud of his work on the robot.

"And what does the EGG stand for?" Bocoe asked.

Eggman sweat dropped. "Uhh...I don't know. I just felt like putting the EGG there. AHAHAHAHAHA!" Doctor kept on laughing as all three robots sweat dropped.

"That's Doctor Eggman alright." They all nodded.

--

The loving couple pulled away from their embrace and smiled. Sonic placed his forehead onto hers, rubbing his nose with hers.(**Eskimo kiss!! :D**) Amy smiled even more as he did this.

_'Sonic's so adorable with things that make me happy. I just love love __**LOVE**__ him!' _Amy thought as she gave him a light peck on the lips and held both of his hands. He smiled and kissed her neck for a little, making her giggle.

Sonic stated in a childish voice; "I love you," making Amy laugh, and Sonic smiled. He loved to hear her laugh. It was always full of happiness and was so pure, that her laugh can make anybody smile and say, 'Aw, her laugh is so cute!'.

--

Watching this in another bush, the two animal life - forms smiled. The girl sighed, "Isn't this sweet, Knuckie? I'm glad those two are together. It's about time, too."

"Yeah..I guess so. Why not?" he replied, not sounding very excited and dreamy. Rouge frowned at him.

"Can't you be a little excited for them?"

"Well..I'm not in the mood to be excited. Waking me up just to see these two love each other doesn't really brighten up my mood.." he yawned, tired from the scene Rouge dragged him into. She sweat dropped and rolled her eyes. Couldn't he just have a little care for the world? Even in the morning?

_All he cares about is that dumb ass emerald. Well, it isn't dumb ass, but still. Can't he have a little freedom like Sonic once in a while? _- Rouge thought, as she sighed dreamly again as she watched the two couple kiss and hug each other.

**-In the city.-**

There were, but very few cars, either coming home from work or going to work. There was the beach right by the city, and a few miles away, you could see the two hedgehogs pretty much loving each other. On top of a tall building, you could see a figure that rather looked strange. The figure was black, with a few hints of red, and five spikes pointing upwards or some other directions. He had his arms crossed and looking straight ahead at the beach. He had a frown, or rather maybe an emotionless face...

Or maybe rather a familiar sight.

_Flashbacks._

_"Chaos control!" _

_"You never cease to surprise me, blue hedgehog. I would have sworn you went down with that capsule. Just who _**are **_you?"_

_He watched down from the top of the red bridge as the police was trying to catch him. "How pathetic." He closed his eyes as a flashback occurred him._

_**Shadow's flashback**_

_"Maria!"_

_"Shadow, I beg of you, please do it for me, for all the people on that planet!"_

_**End of Shadow's flashback**_

_"Maria..I still remember what I promised you. For the people of this planet I promise you..._**REVENGE!!**_"_

_"He was who he was.. A brave and heroic hedgehog who gave his life to save the planet..Shadow the Hedgehog."_

_"Sayonara, Shadow the hedgehog..."_

_"Maria, this is what you wanted, right? This is the promise I made to you..."_

_End of Flashbacks._

"Hmm.." he sighed and closed his eyes, blocking the perfect view of his blood red eyes. He had forgotten what these people are except for Maria and Doctor Eggman. He's working for him once again. He thought he would get his memories back by going to him...but unfortunately, those were the only ones he could think of right now.

"Shadow, get back here right this instant! I'm almost done with the machine, and we're going in for the kill soon," Eggman told him through a microphone in Shadow's ear. He opened his eyes, looked at the ocean once more, and ran off to Eggman's hide-out.

--

"Hmm? What was that?" Knuckles asked suddenly, looking around.

"What do you mean? I didn't hear or see anything," Rouge told him.

"No..I could've sworn I heard something...like some sort of ...'woosh'." The bat girl giggled at him.

"Oh, you're so cute Knuckles."

"No, I swear.." Rouge turned more serious.

"What could you have possibly heard or seen Knuckles?"

"I...I saw a black figure running just as fast as Sonic.."

"A_ black_ figure? You don't mean..."

"...No. There's no way. He couldn't have..."

"Yeah..there's no way. He stopped time in that one part and never came back..How could he have survived through_ that?!_"

"Maybe he used chaos control before he stopped time in there...I don't know, but we got to warn the others!!" Knuckles got up, but before he could go to Sonic and Amy, Rouge pulled him back.

"Hold it right there. We can't go warn them now!"

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE IT'S 7:00, YOU KNUCKLEHEAD!" She shouted in his ear.

"Hey!" a voice came from the bushes they were hiding in.

"AHH!" It was so unexpected, they jumped back and screamed. But, of course, it was Sonic. "SONIC! Don't scare us like that anymore!" Rouge yelled to him.

"I wasn't scared.." Knuckles nervously admitted, trying to hide the fact that he was scared. She rolled his eyes.

"Heh, sorry. Anyway, what's the commotion over here?"

"Well..." Rouge started. "Knuckles thinks he saw Shadow.." Sonic widened his eyes.

"Are you serious!?" Amy overheard this also.

"But I thought Shadow died after Cosmo's death.." Amy claimed.

"That's what we thought so too, but...Knuckles thinks he saw him."

"I saw a black figure running just as fast as you Sonic..I swear, this is not a joke."

"...Well...I guess we have yet another new adventure; Find out if Shadow's really alive."

"Yeah. We'll warn Tails and the others when it's good enough time to tell them." They all nodded. But what they don't know, that a certain bug was overhearing them as well...

And Eggman had yet another master plan...

--

_-Let me show you what I'm made of  
Simple curiosity, trying to take a bite out of me.-_

* * *

**GASP! THE SUSPENSE IS KICKING IN!! SHADOW'S BACK?! AHHH GOODNESS! XD! Well, this chapter is longer than the last chapter, around two-thousand words..Not as long as I expected, but, ah, it'll do good for now. XD**

**The next story I will be working on is Future Children! :D**


	9. Their Love Rejoiced

**BAHAHAHA. Im on a writing roll! I got this chapter idea based of an episode from 'Home Improvement'. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter/story.**

**LEMON ALERT, LEMON ALERT, LEMON ALERT! ;)**

* * *

_Their Love Rejoiced._

So everyone went to Tails's house around 10:00 to figure out if Shadow really is alive, and how he came back. Tails made an invention to tell people if they are alive and how they survived. It looked like some sort of laptop.

The two tailed fox typed in 'Shadow the Hedgehog' and these were the results:

Alive?: Yes.  
Survived through: Chaos Control.

"Chaos control? But I thought he used that to stop time..." Sonic assumed.

"Apparently he used chaos control to stop time and get away from the stop at the same time, somewhat.."

"How can he even do that?" He shrugged. "Well, now we all know he's alive, we'd better watch out for him; him and Eggman might've planned something bad, but I'm sure it's something I can take down." Everyone sweat dropped at Sonic. "What?"

"Yeah, probably, but you might need help.. Eggman's coming on strong these days," Knuckles suggested.

"True.."

"Well, do you guys want to stay here and chat for a bit? It has been a while since we've hung out." Everyone agreed and decided to stay at Tails's place for a bit. Everyone was talking about different things. Cream was with Amy, talking about Sonic and the letters before.

"Me and Sonic are pretty much together as lovers now. We go on many dates, we sleep together...and I mean that in a normal way, we watch movies together and all, I never knew Sonic has a sweet side; oh and he also loves Mickey Mouse!" Amy explained.

"Hehe! Aww, that's so sweet! I'm glad you guys are together! Did you guys ever...you know..." Cream asked. The light pink hedgehog deeply blushed, and the peach orange rabbit saw that. "Oh, so you did..."

"...Okay fine, we did." Cream giggled.

"Don't be embarrased! I think it's sweet!" The cherry blossom pink hedgehog smiled and giggled. "Was it amazing?!" Then she blushed a dark pink. She nodded. The rabbit smiled, then moved onto a different subject, like clothes or whatever.

Knuckles and Rouge were talking about what they have seen earlier, but Rouge really wasn't interested in the subject. "Can we talk about something else?

"...Like what?" the scarlet echidna asked. The white bat just merely shrugged.

"I don't know; something besides Shadow and evil?" Knuckles rolled his Amethest eyes, which Rouge secretly loved deep inside. Knuckles's eyes were like a jewel to Rouge; she just wanted to reach out and pull the eyes out and admire them...well that would be kind of weird, but you know what I mean.

"Well, don't you think it's sweet that Sonic has been sending Amy letters to tell her how he feels about her?"

"Yeah I guess.." He wasn't a big fan for romance, he's pretty much focused on the Master Emerald.

"Yeah..." Rouge found him boring to talk to, so he walked over to Amy and Rouge, and Knuckles just casually walked over to Sonic and Tails, as if nothing happened.

"So what do you think Eggman's gonna be up to?" Tails asked.

"I don't know. His plans are always unexpected.." Sonic replied.

"True.. Meh, it'll probably be something we can all beat easily."

"Yeah, but sometimes, I just want him to give up! He knows he's going to lose! And how old is he, like, 43958?" Knuckles told them.

"BAHAHAHA! NO! I think he's around in his 60's considering his moustache is turning gray," Tails responded.

"Har-dee-har-har." Sonic chuckled at them. Then he looked at Amy and smiled. He loved her so much, that no one else even knows how much he loves her. Amy caught him staring at her with love and blushed.

_I love Sonic...he's such a sweetie..._

--**Later on tonight.**

Sonic and Amy were in their room, getting ready for bed. Amy had on a mini purple tank top with spagetti straps, and comfy purple short shorts. She also had on a purple robe. Sonic also had on a robe, except it was green instead of purple.

"Whatchu doing?" Sonic asked her.

"Writing my will." The blue hedgehog chuckled.

"What? Amy, you're only 15, people write wills when they practically adults."

"I know, but it's just incase I die from Eggman or something."

"Amy, you're not gonna die; I know it." Amy looked at him sweetly.

"How do you know?"

"Because I love you; and because I'm always gonna protect you no matter what," Sonic told her in a soft voice, which made Amy choke up a little.

"Oh, Sonic...I love you.." He smiled and kissed her on the top of her head. While she was writing her will, he read some of it.

_All of her pictures go to Cream and Sonic... Her cooking recipes to Cream... Sonic must remarry._

"But I don't wanna remarry...WAIT, WE'RE NOT EVEN MARRIED," Sonic pointed out, which made Amy laugh her guts out.

"Yeah, I know.. But I'm saying, if we WERE married, then I'd want to to remarry."

"Oh...but why?"

"Because I want you to be happy." He sweat dropped and rolled his eyes. He smiled, though, and leaned in to kiss Amy's neck, making her giggle. She placed her pen and paper on the table beside her and said,

"I'll make you happy now if you want me too."

"Oh, lord. Yes.." Amy giggled as she rolled on top of Sonic and sat up, stroking her hands on the edges of his robe; slowly opening it. She took off the robe and discarded it on the floor, starting to give light kisses on his chest. He smiled and started to take off her robe and shirt, revealing her cute, round breasts. He rolled on top of her and started to kiss/lick her mounds, his hot breath giving her sensations throughout her whole body.

As he was kissing them, Amy massaged Sonic's quills, trying to be careful not to hurt herself from the sharp points on the ends. After a couple minutes, he kissed his way up to her lips, leading to a very intense kiss as he started to slide her pajama pants, with nothing left on but her purple panties.

Amy smiled when she could feel Sonic's 'boner' just waiting to come out of his boxers and into her warm area. She automatically took off his red boxers and his member was free for air. The sweating blue hedgehog started to take off her panties and discarded them on the floor. Now the two hedgehogs were completely naked, just waiting to make love.

The two pulled away from their romantic kiss, the two panting for air already. "You ready?" Sonic asked her. Amy nodded and started to grip onto the sheets, ready for his entrance. He placed his member in front of her 'flower' and push it into her, causing Amy to moan. He went in just a bit further, and finally, he was completely into her.

He started to pull in and out, thrusting her softly; then after a couple minutes, it became faster and harder. Amy bit her lip, then kissed Sonic to keep her from screaming and moaning. He was playing with her mounds as he went along with thrusting, distracting her from the pain she's experiencing for a bit. Amy made some moans in her throat, and Sonic grunted at times.

The two were getting a bit sweaty, and it seemed that Amy was getting warmer and more wet in there after a couple minutes. The two were probably reaching their climax soon, well, Amy's at least.

Amy's came pretty soon, and out came load moans and moaned Sonic's name out; which really turns him on. "Keep going.. I can handle it," she told him as Sonic smiled and nodded. He went a bit faster and kissed her hard on the lips. Amy stroked her hands against Sonic's chest while she was at it, and also wrapped her legs around his legs. He pulled away from her lips, leaving them swollen a bit, and kissed her forehead as he slowed down, because he let out his 'climax' into her.

Sonic pulled away from her and collapsed on the bed. They pulled the covers over them, and he kissed her forehead one more time and then wrapped his arms around her, snuggling his face in her hair and smiled.

"I love you, Amy. Trust me, there will be nothing to worry about Eggman nor Shadow, okay? And trust me, you won't die either." Amy giggled.

"Okay Sonic...I love you too." Amy kissed him on the lips before falling asleep, placing her head on his chest as Sonic placed his chin on top of her head and the two drifted off to sleep in their arms..

With nothing to worry about.

* * *

**Bah. I'm for sappy endings, BAHAHA. Okay, well, it's 12:00 in the morning, so don't blame me for spelling mistakes and the shortness of the chapter please. I'm leaving for vacation! :D**

**Jklhjgjdgh, Review Please. :D **


	10. A Nightmare Come True

**Okay, so this chappie idea was inspired by my friend, Kee kee aka kitsunepowaa...WHOM ALMOST DIED FROM A TORNADO! AHH D: thank god she's alive...**

**100 REVIEWS! OMG THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!! :D**

**ON wiff zee chapter. Which is going to be extremely dramatic and all. XD Actually, the next few chapters are going to be extremely dramatic; so if you are overly sensitive or emotional like me; then get ready for some waterworks. And for extremely long words. XD Finally I'm back on track with long words and pages. :P**

* * *

_A Nightmare Come True._

_**Sonic's Dream.**_

"Daddy!!" Sonic yelled; at the age of 5. "Dad! Where are you?!" There was a storm, a really intense one. Too intense actually; intense enough to form a tornado.. an F5 one. And it was headed their way. "DAD!" He cried once more. He was crying scared. He have never felt this scared, so it made him scared even more.

He was searching for his dad, outside. Way too dangerous. His mom tried to pull him back in, but he wanted his dad. He wanted to be in his arms. Finally his mom got him into the house and down the basement. As the family...Manic, Sonia, Sonic and the mother...waited for the horrific storm to go away.

And it did...but for 3 days, there were no signs of Dad. Until they all admitted it...he was gone...

_Forever._

--**3 years after the tornado; still in dream mode.**

Raining like crazy outside. Extremely crazy. Raindrops were the size of coca cola bottles. They would practically kill a person, since it was coming down so hard. There was a flood in no time. Their mom; Sonic, Manic, and Sonia's...was out there, at work.. They were thinking, is she okay, is she gone, or what?

For days, it took the huge flood to go away...once again, 3 days after the flood...no sign of mom either.. She was gone.. forever..

And the children was left alone with no parents. No nothing. They had to take care...

Of themselves.

--

Sonic woke up from dream mode after that, beads of sweat on his fur everywhere. He was sitting up, trying to breathe. Then he realized there was something bugging him in his stomach, moving up from there to his throat. He tried to hold it in as he quickly ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. He didn't stop vomiting until after a minute.

He flushed away the disgusting stuff, grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with cold water. He drank it while still trying to breathe without having to throw up anymore. He grabbed some tissue paper and wiped away the remaining chunks on his mouth.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He started to think about the dreams he just had. "Why did I dream about that when it happened it me 13 years ago?" He asked himself. He shook his head and just simply finished his water, threw away the plastic cup in the trash and headed off the bed. He sat down and rubbed his temples to sooth away the headache he had formed, but it seemed to not work.

He heard a little moan. "Sonic?" He moved his head to see Amy, half awake. He smiled weakly.

"Hey." He leaned in to kiss her.

"Hm.. why do you smell bad?"

"I...uh...threw up.." Amy fully opened her eyes and bolted up.

"Sonic! Are you okay?" She asked with full concern, feeling his forehead and cheeks to check for heat.

"I'm fine...I think. It's just a habit of mine everytime I wake up suddenly from a bad dream.." The cherry blossom hedgehog froze.

"A...bad dream?" Sonic choked a little.

"Yeah.. about...what happened 13 years ago.."

"..._Thirteen?_ ...Whatever happened 13 years ago?" She was surprised Sonic could even remember such a thing from a very long time ago...Even if it was a nightmare.

"..W-Well...I'll make a long story short...my parents...died.. Both of them," saying that was like a stab in the heart; all the way; for both of them. "In...the most horrible accidents ever.. My dad died in an F5 tornado...and my mom died in the biggest flood I've ever seen.. and me and my siblings had to take care of ourselves...it was pretty tough without any parents...but we handled it..."

"I...can't believe that...oh my god, Sonic.. I am so.. so sorry.."

"Don't be.. it's okay.."

"No it's not.. you could've died.. you were only five years old at the time you took care of yourself.." He sighed.

"Well, we had little help from asking other people for food.. but my siblings knew what to do and I was very grateful for that...because if I was an only child...God.. I don't know what I would do.." Amy frowned.

"Well, let's just be grateful that you survived through...everything actually.. I can't believe those horrible accidents happened!"

"Yeah, I can't either...Thankfully I survived..." Amy smiled weakly, then she hugged Sonic warmly, with his head hiding in her shoulder. He tried to hold the tears back, but he couldn't help but let out one.

"..It's okay to cry, Sonic.." He bit his bottom lip to keep him from sobbing. He let out a couple more tears and a sob and soon hugged Amy tightly, crying his life out.

"I just can't accept the fact that my parents are dead," he admitted with a squeaky voice. "There's no family; besides my siblings; to love me anymore.."

"Sonic..." She muttered sadly as she started forming tears also.

"And my life will be completely ruined if another one of my closest friends die..." he sniffed before saying, "especially you Amy.. I'd practically commit suicide if you died...I don't want to remarry.. I want to be with you and only you...you make my life complete like no other girl...I love you so much.. You make my day, every day with that beautiful smile of yours, that bright face I see everyday..." He held her tighter as more tears fell down from both their green eyes. "Your sweet kisses...that perfect body...you make my life complete...every day."

"Sonic...I love you...but.. please...don't die because I died...I want you to move on...and I want you to remarry." He cried more tears.

"But I can't! Even if I could, I just can't, Amy! I've tried to be with other girls, but I just never loved them like I love you...One night, I wished upon a star, wishing there would be some girl out there that would love me the same way as I would.. and you came true...you're my dream come true." Amy smiled with happy yet sad tears.

"Oh, Sonic...please stop talking.." She leaned in to give him a sweet kiss on the lips, with her thumb stroking his cheek, wiping away some of the warm tears that came down. She didn't care whether he tasted bad or not; she just wanted to kiss him, tell him it would be alright.. but it's really not alright.

When they pulled away, Amy moved Sonic's head down to her lap and set it down there. She stroked his quills lovingly. "Cry...Cry all you want, Sonic.." And he did, letting out all of his tears, letting out drastic sobs and sniffles. All these years, he was afraid of letting out his tears, he always hid them so no one would have to see the heroic hedgehog turn into a helpless hedgehog.

But here he is right now, crying his heart out for the right reasons, and he was crying right in front of Amy. He almost couldn't breathe, with all the stuff filling up in his nose, but he tried to calm down by taking slow breathing and stopping his sobs and tears. He stopped crying, but his face was all red and his eyes were puffy due from crying and sniffing a lot.

"You okay?" She asked him, looking at him with concern. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah...but I have a headache now." She giggled. "But I still don't understand...Why would want me to _RE_marry, if...WE'RE NOT EVEN MARRIED?!"

She giggled. "Like I said yesterday; _if _we were married, sweetie." Sonic smiled as he rolled his eyes. Suddenly, he grabbed her hands and squeezed them gently.

"Maybe one day...we'll talk about marriage.." Amy's eyes twinkled in the dark, as she let a tear come out from her jade eyes. He kissed it away.

"Really?" He nodded. "Oh, Sonic..." She kissed him lightly, but then Sonic pushed her down and practically crashed his lips against hers, creating a very strong passion for both of them. Amy was a bit surprised by this action, but she happily kissed back, placing both of her hands on his spikes on the back and got a good grip on them.

Sonic moved both of his hands on both her cheeks, stroking them gently. The sakura hedgehog then wrapped her legs around his, also making the kiss stronger; their connection building stronger every second. They moved their heads from one side to another, one of the hedgehogs kissing the upper lip or bottom lip.

While Sonic was kissing her on the neck, she whispered to him, "Sonic...how much do you love me?"

He moaned a little, then he whispered in her ear, "I love you...more than anything in this whole universe...maybe even more than my parents..._maybe_." His warm, moist breath tingled her skin, making her shiver all over.

"Oh, baby...I love you too...more than my parents...trust me.."

"What was wrong with your parents?"

"They...left. They didn't die...at least I think they didn't... but they left me alone after I've fallen in love with you.."

"Oh...wow...that's kind of...weird.."

"Yeah...but they weren't the best parents I've had, so it's okay..." Amy moaned a little.

"Mm..." Sonic moaned a little too, as he kissed her on the forehead and then they went back to their positions on the bed, hugging each other very tightly, not ever wanting to let go.

--_**The next morning**_

_BRRIIIINNGG!_

The blue hedgehog moaned as he reached for the phone near him and brought it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Sonic! It's Tails! We have a crisis here!"

"Can't the crisis come later? It's 6:00 AM."

"I know, but evidently, Shadow came back, and Eggman came back, and they teamed up to destroy the world again." Sonic groaned. "But Sonic, this is serious. Eggman has this...huge machine that says '**MONSTER EGG'** at the top."

"Heh, so obvious of him to name a machine with the word 'egg' in it..." He joked, then sighed. "Alright, I'll meet you...where?"

"At the Mystic Ruins...where Eggman and Shadow is; already destroying the forest."

"Alright. See you there." They hung up. He looked over to Amy and sighed with disappointment. She looked exhausted, but he had to wake her up. He gently tapped her leg.

"No."

"Come on, Amy. We got to go beat Eggman and Shadow again."

"I don't want to."

"Amy..."

"What part of 'I don't want to' do you not understand?"

"I'll give you a nice long kiss if you get up."

"No."

"I'll have sex with you."

"No." Sonic chuckled silently.

"I'll marry you in five weeks." She bolted out of bed and looked at Sonic.

"Really?"

"No."

"SONIC!"

"It takes months to plan a wedding, sweetie. At least I got you up." Amy plopped back down on the bed, but Sonic caught her before she could hit it. He placed her on his shoulder and got off the bed.

"No Sonic! Let me down!!"

"Not if you're going back to bed."

"...Fine. I'll get dressed."

"You swear?"

"Yes, I swear, now let me down." He let her down and left the room to let Amy get dressed into a rainbow striped sweater(since it was going to be a bit cold outside) with dark skinny jeans, a black headband, and red AirWalk shoes.

She got out of the bedroom and she saw Sonic waiting impatiently at the door with a black jacket on. She rolled her eyes and smiled at him. He always have to be impatient on certain things. Sonic picked her up bridal style.

"Hold on!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. He ran at Sonic Speed to the Mystic Ruins.

-_-The Mystic Ruins._

They both saw Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream and Cheese all hyped up for the battle.

"Thank goodness you're here! Eggman and Shadow are coming closer to this part of the Mystic Ruins now!" Tails explained to them in a panicky voice.

"Calm down, Tails, I'm sure we can beat them like last time...or 3 years ago.." Sonic pointed out, trying to calm him down.

"Sonic, this isn't a joke. Eggman's robot or machine thing is bigger than the Egg Carrier. Beating them may seem easy to you, but I think Eggman's planning something really evil now. And he plans to kill...all of us," Knuckles told him in a very stern voice.

"Jeez Knuckles, why must you make it sound so...hard?"

"Because it will be!"

"You guys, we can't fight _now! _We have a bigger problem here!" Cream told them.

"She's right. Sonic, how about yo-" They all heard a crash, interrupting Rouge. "Never mind. You'll see for yourself."

The great machine appeared out of no where from the sky to the ground, causing a huge earthquake. If you stood on top of the machine, it'll make the whole Mystic Ruins look like a piece of land with extremely tiny ants on it.

Sonic swore under his breath.

"You believe me now?" Knuckles told him in a 'I told you so' voice. That was followed by an evil cackle coming from inside the machine.

"Well, well, well, long time no see, Sonic crew!" It was Eggman, fatter than ever, with his moustache turning gray like the clouds that had just formed...and they were extremely dark.

"Eggman, what do you want this time?!" Rouge yelled at him with fury.

"I want to rule the world...like old times."

"Well, you're not going to get it!" Tails shouted at him.

"Oh ho ho. Really now? Well, this time, I'm going to win, and you'll all be dead! MUHAHAHAHA!"

Sonic growled silently; like a dog just wanting to pounce at you and bite you and scratch you.

"And I also brought an old friend of mine.." He snapped his fingers, and Shadow came out of no where in front of Sonic. But the blue hedgehog wasn't shocked, surprised, or scared. In fact, he was ready to battle.

"I hope you are prepared, faker. Because I've grown stronger than the last time we've fought." Sonic smirked.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes..._really._" He growled at the word 'really', his pure red eyes flaming for battle. Eggman smirked evilly at this. He pulled a lever, and the machine opened a door, letting out all sorts of Eggbots.

"Then...Let the battles...BEGIN!" The Eggbots were running towards them, as they were all prepared to fight.

"Yes...let's begin. Show me how stronger you've gotten." Shadow smirked and chuckled evilly as Shadow jumped to perform a high jump kick. But Sonic dodged just in time before Shadow collapsed to the ground. The others were charging at the robots, fighting them with all their might.

"Take this, you hunk of junks!!" Amy yelled at them, as she swung her Piko Piko hammer and knocked out a few of them.

"GRRRAUUUGHH!" Knuckles screamed as he punched some of them with his fists. Rouge kicked some of them hard as Tails, Cream and Cheese went into the workshop to get the X-Tornado. Cream sat in the back for most safety, but she bought a small power cannon to get some of the robots.

"You ready, Cream?" Tails asked her.

"Yes!"

"Alright! Hang on!" He powered up the plane as he opened the garage and flew up in the sky, and the both started shooting some of the robots as much as they can, causing a few explosions.

Shadow quickly grabbed Sonic's arm and circled him; like a tornado or a hurricane. He then let go of him and the rich blue hedgehog crashed into a bush. He spit out some leaves and then ran to Shadow to punch him, who was sent flying and slid through the ground.

"Hmm. Seems you've gotten stronger also," Shadow admitted.

"I sure did. You've gotten stronger too."

"But let's see who can _die_ first."

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be you." Then the two hedgehog ran to each other, then suddenly, the two were pushing each other by their hands. Shadow was trying to push Sonic into the ocean, and Sonic was trying to push Shadow into the lake with the waterfall.

The rest of the team were done with the Eggbots, and now was trying to beat this nightmare of a machine Doctor Eggman created. But it seemed like there was no chance against the giant feet and hands, the huge cannons and everything.

Eggman was still laughing, but stopped when he saw something weird. "Hmm...what is that?"

Everyone else looked at the direction Eggman was looking at. They all stood in horror as they saw something really unexpected form. Sonic saw this and stood in fear. Shadow saw it also and ran away to somewhere, far away from...

The F3 tornado. Sonic had no idea what to do anymore. It's like he had lost everything that was in his mind. His mouth was wide open and his eyes were tearing up a bit.

_Daddy!!_

That word ran through his mind over and over again, as if it was the last thing he could think of. Amy ran over to him, trying to pull him to the workshop's basement. But he was still as a statue.

"SONIC! Snap out of it! We need to get into the basement! Sonic? Are you there? Please, Sonic! Bear with me here!" Still nothing. Knuckles ran up to him and punched him for the heck of it. Which snapped him out of his statue form.

"Uh..."

"SONIC, MOVE YOUR FRICKEN ASS TO THE BASEMENT BEFORE YOU GET YOURSELF KILLED!" He yelled at him, and the three ran into the basement, locking the door. No one ever liked the basement; it was cold, moldy, and a bitter smell floated in the room. Everyone sat on the couch, huddled close to each other for safety and warmth.

"Hang on, you guys...We'll make it...we'll hopefully make it through this. Maybe it won't head straight for us. Maybe it'll make an unexpected turn.. hopefully," Tails calmly said, his voice slightly shaking.

Sonic was completely speechless. He was _terrified_ of tornados ever since what happened to his father. He didn't know what to say or do. All he wanted to do is stay safe, stay alive, and stay uninjured.

Everyone stayed silenced as they heard the mighty roar of the tornado. They heard some things crashing and stuff bumping into stuff. Then, suddenly, the wood of the door started to break apart. The girls were screaming, Knuckles was cursing a lot, Tails kept saying 'we're going to die' and Sonic couldn't breathe; literally. The tornado was breaking into the basement, charging right at them, ready to take their lives right out of them.

Suddenly, everything blacked out for Sonic.

* * *

**I just made...the most unbelieveably, dramtically, cliffhanger...ever. ...You guys are SO hating me...**

**XD Review please! :)**


	11. It's Gonna Be Love

**OKAY! So i'm back from the deathly month of no computer and no email and no everything. XD But I'm back to normal now. The old computer is back and Missy is on a roll to writing again!...If that did not make sense, please let me know. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and Amy, nor the other characters. They belong to that shitty SEGA company. Yes, you heard me, Shitty.**

**JASON GRIFFITH MUST DIE XD rofl.**

**It's Gonna Be Love.**

He felt lifeless. He felt as if there was nothing in the world anymore. Everything was in a deathly black color, making everything seem scary. He couldn't move, he couldn't talk, he couldn't do anything. He felt weird, his body was giving a tingling sensation, like what you sort of feel before you're going faint. He felt...dead.

What would happen to him now? Is this what he has to go through every day, every month, every single year? Is this what he has to experience before he goes to Heaven or Hell? He wanted to ask so many questions aloud, but he couldn't speak. He couldn't even think. He was just plain spiritless. He wouldn't be able to see anyone or anything ever again.

Because he was...

dead.

But, then suddenly, he heard voices! He could hear! Finally, something he could experience! He tried to listen to them carefully, so he could try to hear what they were saying.

"Is he awake...?" someone said. The voices seemed to echo for him.

"Should we try medication on him again? Just to see if it works this time?"

"No, that would be too much damage on him, we have to wake him up naturally... Let's try the shock machine again." Then the voices disappeared for a moment. He could hear footsteps and something rolling against the ground. He heard some static, then suddenly, a shock opened his life.

--

"AH!" He woke up from his 'death' dream, bolting out of the white sheeted bed. He was breathing heavily, drops of sweat forming on his blue fur. It took a moment for him to realize what just happened. "I.. I'm alive."

"That's right, Mr. Sonic. I think we just saved you from dying," the doctor told him.

"Where...Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital."

"How..?"

"Your friend will explain it all to you."

"Which friend?"

"I think a girl. A pink one I think. I'll send her in." He nodded as the doctor left the white room to get the girl. He sighed in frustration yet with a little bit of relief. He was frustrated mostly because he didn't understand that dream, and there was relief because he wasn't dead.. He just hoped his other friends weren't either.

Then came his friend whom he wanted to see so badly, Amy Rose...He studied her face. She had tearstains on her cheeks, but yet she still looked like she was about to cry.

She sniffed. _Hold it back, Amy.. he doesn't like it when you pounce on him...Hold it back...hold it back...HOLD. IT. BACK...I CAN'T! _She thought to herself, letting out a sob and ran to Sonic, hugging him for dear life.

"Sonic! I-I thought you were gone forever! I thought I would have to go through everyday wishing you'd came back...I thought you died, Sonic.." She cried, as more and more tears fell from her jade eyes like a waterfall. She thought Sonic would've pushed her away by now. But instead, she felt two strong arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her close as he can to his body.

With one hand, he gently stroked her silky pink quills and kissing her forehead, pushing away the tears delicately, as he rocked her back and forth. He whispered in her ear, "I know, Amy.. I thought so too.."

She sniffed once more before burying her face into his chest, feeling his strong heartbeat. The two hedgehogs stayed like that until 5 minutes after, Amy finally stopped crying.

"You going to be okay?" He asked her with a tiny smile and hopeful eyes. The pink girl nodded. He also nodded in understanding, also grabbing her face, pulling her into a deep, loving kiss. It felt so good to Sonic to touch his lips against hers again.

They pulled away after around 3 minutes, and then Sonic asked her, "Are the others okay?"

"Yes, they are just fine...they are actually all waiting for you to live." They both laughed.

"Well, here I am...Are we allowed out of the hospital?"

"Yes, the doctor says we are allowed out anytime, since not all of us were _that_ badly hurt.." He nodded. "We also came up with an idea of a celebration to...um...our...er...aliveness..."

"You mean survival?"

"Yeah, that's it." Sonic chuckled.

"Well, then, a party it is!" Amy squealed in glee. It was so good to have Sonic back.

--The parteh.--

The party was at Sonic and Amy's house, there were chips, pizza, candy and sweets, and all sorts of drinks. No alcohol...for Knuckles, maybe yes, but no alcohol. There were Sunkist, Pepsi, Mountain Dew, Coca Cola, Coke Zero, and many different kinds. There was music playing also, from the computer at least. The music was on shuffle, also.

Right now, though, everyone is playing video games like Brawl and Sonic and Secret Rings and Monkey Ball, and so much more.

"_WATCH OUT FOR THE IRON BALLS!" _The genie, Shara said, but after that, Tails did hit one..

"DAMMIT! SHARA YOU-!" (The rest is censored because of bad swearing. XD) Everyone looked at him wide eyed. Then the light orange fox covered his mouth on refreshing his mind on what he said. Sonic was practically covering Cream and Cheese's ear.

"Oh my, Tails.. um...you have such a colorful vocabulary.." Amy stuttered, speechless on what to say.

"Yeah...um...there were words...I have never even...um...heard before..." Sonic stuttered also.

"It's just a game too..." Knuckles told him.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I know, I just.. lost my train of thought for a bit there..."

"Uh...huh...sure you did," Everyone said slowly. After that, everyone started to eat the food while it was warm (for the drinks; cold). Everyone enjoyed the rather tasty food as everyone finished up in no time, then went back to playing the games.

Suddenly, Amy felt a sick pain in her stomach. She grabbed it and quickly ran upstairs. Sonic saw her sudden movement, and quietly followed her. He tip-toed to the closed shut brown wooden door, pressing his ear against the door. He could hear some violent vomiting. Immediately, he became worried.

"Amy? Are you okay?" He heard a soft groan. He opened the door, and peeked in. Amy had just flushed the toilet, closing the lid and sitting down on it, burying her face in her hands and sobbing silently.

Sonic quickly ran back downstairs to pour some ginger ale in a plastic cup. He went back upstairs, into the bathroom and got a chair to sit next to Amy. "Here..."

Amy sniffed and grabbed the cup. "Thank you.." She slowly drank it as Sonic rubbed her back slowly. She gave the cup back to Sonic, and he placed it on the counter. "What's happening to me, Sonic?"

"I don't know, Amy...I don't know.." They both had worried faces on, holding each other as they tried to figure out what was happening to her...

-**The next day; 5:00 in the morning-**

Of course, Sonic was sound asleep, and Amy wasn't. Poor Amy was in the bathroom, throwing up in the white toilet and filling it up with disgusting stuff. She threw up for a couple more seconds, then flushed it away, closing the lid and softly crying. She pulled up her knees, hiding her face in them as she cried deeply, but sobbed silently so she wouldn't wake her lover up.

But, what she doesn't know, is that Sonic is listening closely to everything what Amy's doing. The blue hedgehog quickly got up and ran into the bathroom with a glass of water. He sat next to Amy and place the glass in front of her lips as she drank down the rather soothing cool water.

She finished it quickly in 20 seconds and he placed the cup on the sink as he pulled Amy closer and rocked her back and forth. He tried to shush her crying by saying it's alright quietly in her ear. He gave light kisses on her forehead, as she buried her face into his chest.

"Sonic..." She whispered, before resting into Sonic's warm and comfortable arms, closing her eyes to sleep. He smiled at her and picked her up carefully. He set her onto the bed as he crawled to the other side of the bed, laying by her side, stroking her quills. He kissed her temple softly as he wrapped an arm around her and went to sleep..

**-Then the next week. rofl-**

The blue hedgehog stretched before opening his eyes, but got worried quickly when he didn't see Amy. He ran downstairs before yelling out her name. He saw a piece of notebook paper on the coffee table. He opened it up and read it:

_Sonic..._

_I am so sorry for this...It's...hard to explain right now.. I'm in the park but don't go yet...wait for a little while.. Um...I'll try to tell you now on this letter...but like I said, it's hard to explain.._

_Um...remember that one night, before we fought Eggman, and the tornado stuff? When we had it?...Um...obviously we forgot to use protection... And I figured out why I have been throwing up lately..._

_Erm...Sonic...please don't get mad at me...it's no one's fault. But...I think...I am.._

_pregnant.._

_PS. Don't get mad at me, please.. I still love you..._

He stood there, completely speechless. He started at the word 'pregnant' for at least 5 minutes. He sat down, setting the note down on the table as he rubbed his head with his eyes closed, trying to think on what just happened here.

"Oh my god.. Amy...has a...baby inside her..." He shivered at the thought that it was his own baby resting and growing in Amy's stomach. In nine months, it would be born...

"Oh...god." he repeated, not liking this day so far...well...not exactly. He also kept repeating the question, "Am I ready to be a father?" He sighed and closed his eyes. He tried to think of the pros and cons of this baby.

The pros are that...he and Amy talked about marriage.. sort of. They might love each other that much to have a child of their own... They know how to take care of babies...They pretty much are ready for it...but..

The only con for Sonic is that...is he ready to be a true father? He opened his eyes slowly and took a deep breathe and let out a long exhale. He and Amy could talk about it later...First, he has to find Amy...

He got up and ran outside to the park. It was a really nice day outside for a Fall season. When he got to the park, he stopped in his tracks and from 10 feet away, he saw Amy, sitting on a forest green park bench, crying her waterfall tears out of her jade eyes. Her wet gloved hands were covering her face. He quietly walked over to her and softly hugged her.

He leaned his face over to her ear and whispered lovingly, "I love you...don't you ever think I'd be mad at you for no stupid reason.. I have no right to be mad at you...We have to talk later tonight, though Amy.. about how we're going to work this out."

She nodded, and sniffed. "I love you, too Sonic.." She hugged back and smiled weakly, knowing he would always be there for her.

**-later tonight-**

After cooking and eating a great dinner, Sonic and Amy were seated on the couch, trying to find words to say to each other. "So.. what are we going to do about this.. baby?" Amy asked.

"Erm.. I don't know.. the real question is...are we even ready?" he responded with a question of his own. Amy nodded, thinking about that. She was biting her lip, not knowing what to do anymore. She felt like that question was a right or wrong answer.

"Well.. I mean, we might be too young..." Sonic spoke up once more.

"Um.."

"But...I don't know. 'Cause now, what are we going to do about marriage?" He asked with a hopeful smile. She looked up at him with an astonished face as tears start to well up in her eyes. She must've cried for like 50 times this week.

"What do you mean? A- Are you saying you _want_ to get married?"

"..Yeah.."

"To _me?"_ He chuckled.

"Why not?"

"I-I don't know...I'd thought you would marry someone else."

"I told you that we would talk about marriage one day...remember?" She nodded. "You also wanted me to remarry, silly. But that's never going to happen, 'cause I'm dying with you. Final answer." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Well, what if we have children then, hm?"

"..Well.. I don't know then." She giggled. Then both of them became serious..

"So, what are we saying here, Sonic?...Do we want to have this baby?"

"...If you want it, then I want it.. This is _our_ baby, Amy...the baby I never expected to come so soon..." She let a tear fall from one eye. "But whatever we do to this baby...it's to be anything but kill it. Don't you ever think about abortion."

"I'm not..." She truthfully said, but barely over a whisper.

"...So, two choices, Amy Rose. One is to put it up for adoption. Two is to keep it." She was thinking so hard on the two choices, it made her head burn inside, trying to find the correct answer.

But, it's not her brain that tells her the answers...it's her heart. She could feel it beating faster and faster, trying to tell her the right answer.

_'The sooner you let two hearts beat together..'_

"Sonic.. I think I made my choice."

"Yeah..?"

_'The sooner you'll know this love is forever..'_

"And that choice...is..."

_It's gonna be love..._

'_...to keep it..'_

_--  
_

**GASP! No, I didn't leave you a cliffhanger this time. Besides, the song practically gave it away anyway. XD It's a little short, but oh wells. I hope you loved it! Thanks so much for reading. Review please!  
**

**Song: It's Gonna Be Love  
Artist: Mandy Moore**


	12. Changing Subjects

**Yes, yes I know. I've been dead the past couple months. But I'm coming back! Ill update this and also work on two sequels. :D**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own anything in this story except maybe for a few additional characters I own.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Changing Subjects _

**Sonic's POV**

I wake up to the sound of light pattering. I look to the side of the window, and see that it's all rainy and cloudy, and let out a bored sigh. While I inhaled, I smelled the sweet aroma of apples and strawberries, smiling while looking at my one and only girlfriend. Whom is...pregnant, might I add to remind myself.

I still can't believe that she has a _baby_ inside her stomach. _My_ baby...I don't know whether to feel happy or sad, surprised or calm.. but I have a good feeling inside my heart that brings warmth to me every time I think about it. I sometimes dream about what our baby's going to look like.. even when I wasn't with her at the time. I don't know, I just liked to think about it for fun.

I turned around to Amy's side and lift my hand to stroke her smooth cheek. She made a decision to keep the baby when she has it...I was sort of surprised, but yet happy at the same time, but I still think I'm not enough of a good father to have a baby just yet...but I guess nine months will solve it all...Ugh. The _only _one thing I don't like about her is when she drags me to the mall for around 10 hours of shopping...And that's going to happen soon 'cause we gotta get everything of the baby and all...Oh well. Maybe it'll be fun?

I softly embrace my pink lover as I snuggled her neck along with her sweet smelling quills. I hear a giggle from her. I grinned. Other than the shopping thing, I simply just love everything about her. Her smile, her giggle, her beautiful, healthy pink skin, her pleasant jade eyes...everything. I moved my head close to hers and gave her a tender kiss on her silky lips.

I feel her slowly kissing back as we place our hands on our bare backs as we started a slow make out session. My heart was filled with desire as she caressed my back. I did the same for her, also rubbing her leg with mine, her covered mouth emerged a moan I've longed to hear. I wanted to make love with her so badly, but then it'd feel weird, for me at least, because of the baby...

Ugh...well, at least I can still kiss her romantically.. We pulled away from our sensual kiss and smiled at each other. "Hey you," Amy spoke.

"Hey.. did you have a good sleep?" I asked softly.

"Yes, I did.. Did you?"

"Yep..."

"Were you thinking about the...you know?"

"Yeah...were you?"

"Mhm.. I can't get it off my mind, it's like, glued to my head." I chuckled at her comment.

"I bet.." After our little chat, we both stretched out a little, then got off the bed. Amy got into _my_ drawer and pulled out one of my huge shirts and placed it on. I looked at her like she was a freak. She saw that and giggled.

She hugged herself while saying, "What? I like wearing your big comfy clothes." I rolled my eyes and showed a goofy grin.

"Sure. And so, I suppose you want me to wear lingerie too." She wanted to respond, but she was going to laugh so she stopped. "Mhm, I thought so." It was my turn to get up from the bed and place on my silky black and white vertical striped robe, and right after I tied it, my girlfriend jumped on my back in a piggy back form, wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms wrapped around my collarbone.

"Amy..."

"I order you to give me a piggyback ride. Now!" She commanded me in a woman's slave master voice. I sighed.

"Where to, Ma'am?"

"The kitchen! So I can make you your favorite breakfast - blueberry pancakes.." My ear twitched at the sound of 'blueberry pancakes', which is my only...well, second desire I need now.

"Up, up, and away!" She screamed with joy when I ran out of the room, down the stairs and to the kitchen. I tore her away from my back and carried her bridal style. This is when I spun her around in my arms and sang, 'Don't Worry, Be Happy'.

_"In every life we have some trouble, When you worry, you make it double, Don't worry, be happy!"_

"Sonic! Stop singing and let me down!" She told me and laughed at the same time.

"Well, Miss, I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"You need to give me a romantic kiss in order to get down," I replied while winking. She smiled sweetly, and gave me a tender kiss on the lips right away. It soon turned out to be french kissing, and while kissing me, she jumped on me again, only she was facing me, and it seemed like she was trying to push me, and she did, into the chair. She kissed my neck, licking and kissing it hard while she stroked her hands up and down my chest while untying my robe.

While she was doing this, I use my hands to caress her smooth pink legs. She started to moan quietly, so it seemed to work. Now I used one hand to caress her leg and the other to roam around her body. She took off my robe completely and seemed like she wanted me to go somewhere else other than this hard chair. I got up, and her pushing lead me onto a more comfy spot.

Before I knew it, we were making love on the couch.

--**Meanwhile. Knuckles' POV.**

I wonder if I could break off a little piece of the horrid thing I have to watch over and place it on an old ring that has no diamond. Tails could help me put it on and stuff. Because I don't feel like going to the mall and look for stupid rings that costs way too much stupid money.

...Well, I don't even have money, that's for sure. I don't even have a home! ...well, sorta. But I always have to look for food, or go to the stupid salty ocean for drinks...Okay, I'm kidding. But it's so damn wrong for me to leave and come back every day for the rest of my life...possibly.

Amy said she'd set me up with an apartment like she did...but I told her no, she didn't have to spend that much money just for me.

Wait...did I just change subjects? Good lord, I think I did. I was on the subject of...rings, that's right. As I was saying, the reason I want - actually, _need_ a ring, is because, well...Rouge has been bringing up the subject of marriage a lot recently.. and I think she was giving hints on the party before the disaster with the tornado and stuff...

Hmm...

_**Flashback**_

Knuckles and Rouge were talking about what they have seen earlier, but Rouge really wasn't interested in the subject. "Can we talk about something else?

"...Like what?" the scarlet echidna asked. The white bat just merely shrugged.

"I don't know; something besides Shadow and evil?" Knuckles rolled his Amethyst eyes, which Rouge secretly loved deep inside. Knuckles' eyes were like a jewel to Rouge; she just wanted to reach out and pull the eyes out and admire them...well that would be kind of weird, but you know what I mean.

"Well, don't you think it's sweet that Sonic has been sending Amy letters to tell her how he feels about her?"

_**End of Flashback**_

Ah, shit. She did...sort of. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. Man.. maybe I can call up Sonic and ask him what to do...I'll do that, I guess. With my new cell phone that Tails got for me on Christmas...Yeah.

* * *

**Normal POV.**

Sonic and Amy lay on the couch, soothing each other's bodies after their, uh, intense moment. It lasted for only 3 minutes, but it was enough for both of them. Amy was laying on her stomach, on top of Sonic, stroking his chest as he did the same with her back. They had the covers over us, since it was kind of cold.

A few minutes later, the phone rang from the table. Sonic picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Sonic."

"Knuckles? What do you want?"

"I need...to ask something.."

"Okay," the blue hedgehog said very slow and cautiously.

"Um.. well you see.. Rouge has been bringing up the subject...of...um.." He couldn't find the right time to say it.

"The subject of what?"

"Um.. M...Ma-...Mar..."

"Marriage?"

"Yeah. That.."

Sonic had a shocked face on and even did Amy. "Whoa." Was all they both could say.

"Yeah.. heh. And I wanted to ask you...'cause I don't know what to do..."

"Uh, well. Just ask her, or maybe even talk about it before you jump to conclusions."

"Well, what would you do?"

"Oh, w-well.. I already, kinda talked about it.."

"With Amy?"

"Y-Yeah."

"And?"

"We're still deciding...'cause we don't know whether to wait or not..." Sonic tried not to bring up the subject that Amy is pregnant.

"Wait? Why wait? You guys are old enough." Amy started to notice what was going on and laughed a little.

"Well...um, because..."

"Because..?"

"W-Well, let's just say there's a certain reason why we should either wait or hurry.."

"If you guys hurry to get married, how many weeks until?"

"Um...well definitely before 9 months...maybe 5 weeks?"

"...Wait a minute.. _before 9 months_, you said?"

"Yes..."

"HOLY SHIT, SONIC! IS AMY.._PREGNANT?!"_ He screamed loud enough for Amy to hear. She had to cover her mouth with her hand so she wouldn't burst out laughing.

"Well...yeah..."

"...SONIC! What did you do to her?"

"I did nothing! Well, of course, I did _something_, but it's nothing bad."

"You had sex with her without protection."

"Wh-why do you make that sound so...bad?"

"'Cause it is bad! You guys are old enough to get married and have sex, but _children_?! No way you guys are ready for that. Just what the hell were you thinking, Sonic?!"

"We forgot, I guess!"

"How can you forget? YOU KNOW GIRLS CAN BE VERY DELICATE!"

"Yes I know that, but we just got caught up in the moment, I guess.."

"Good LORD, Sonic. 'I guess'!? You can't _guess_, you have to **know**."

"..." He couldn't think of anything else to say, so he just sighed. Then he thought of a brilliant idea; to change the subject. "So, when are you guys planning to get married?"

"SONIC! This is not a good time to change the subject, you dumbass!"

"Don't call me a dumbass..."

"Why, huh? 'Cause you can't admit that you are one?"

"Look, it was merely an accident!"

"Well, what are you going to do now? Knowing you, you wouldn't go near the word abortion."

"Well...we made a decision to keep it."

"Keep...the baby. You're going to keep it...Sonic, are you even ready for that kind of responsibility!?"

"Well, kind of.." The redhead sighed. "And even if we aren't, we can still take parenting lessons."

"Now knowing you, you wouldn't even go near an A for that kind of project."

"Shut up."

"NO! I will not shut up."

"You are so immature."

"You're the one that's immature! The one who goes off having sex with innocent girls and getting them pregnant."

"I'm not a player, you know that."

"You used to be one."

"No, I was never a player!"

"At one point you were one."

"No.."

"Yes."

"NO, you were confused at that point because you were drunk, and I was with Sally at the time which was like four years ago, and you called me a player because I was hitting on her."

A cloud of silence floated over Knuckles. His eye started to twitch for some apparent reason and took a deep breath. "Yeah...I know. I have temper, you know that."

"Yes, I know. But you don't have to take it all out on me. Go yell at tree, scream at the world, I don't care. The only thing you shouldn't do is take it all out on your friends."

Knuckles gulped, knowing that Sonic was being serious. "So...just talk to her about it?"

"..Yeah."

"..Okay." He hung up, Sonic only hearing the loud beep.

"Is he...okay?" Amy asked, worried about the both of them.

It took a minute for the hedgehog to respond, "Yeah...he just lost his temper a little, that's all."

Little does he know, the knucklehead only lost his temper because he cares for Sonic...he cares for him as if he were his father, even if they are only a few years difference. Somehow...Sonic knew too.

* * *

**Ugh. It's kind of short, but it's nearly descriptive, I guess. XD The Knuckles and Sonic conversation made me laugh a little. I hope it make you laugh too. XD Review please! **


	13. A Plan?

**Wow. I wasn't expecting to update this late.. lol. I'm sorry. XD Well, I'll work on this story, and I'll try to make it the best chapter as possible...Maybe. lol XD My birthday's also coming up, I'ma be turning fourteen! WOOT!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone in this fricken chapter, the whole story even. They belong to SEGA and Sonic Team.

**Some parts of the story are based off of some movies like A Walk to Remember and sort of Titanic... lol XD I'm obsessed with those two movies, let me tell ya, hahaha.**

**--**

**WARNING!:**

**May contain tiny bits of lemon, but no sex. XD Mwahahahaha. It's enough for you, okay? I'll have more waay later in the story, so hold on to your pants.**

* * *

_If I'm asking you to hold me tight,  
then it's gonna be all right.  
_-It's Gonna be Love, Mandy Moore

* * *

**A Plan?**

The day has gone by quickly ever since the ridiculous fight with Sonic and Knuckles. They've forgiven each other, but they can't seem to get the fight off their minds. It has made Sonic worry more about his life with Amy, when they are going to get married soon after the baby, or before. Amy says to sweat it off, it was a hard day for him, other than the lovemaking they had, early in the morning. It is now around six o' clock, and Sonic and Amy were watching the movie 'A Walk to Remember'.

Though, Sonic and Amy weren't really paying attention to the movie. They were really thinking about the baby and marriage. They both were sighing and yawning, bored out of their minds, nothing to do except to think. Then Sonic hatched a good idea. "How about we go out on a date? Just to get everything off our minds..."

Amy grinned. "Yeah, that sounds like a really nice idea. I'll go get ready."

"Me too." The two hedgehogs went in separate rooms to get ready for the date. Assuming Sonic was taking his lover someplace nice, Amy put on a ruffled dress with the color of celadon with straps; the dress complimented her figure rather nicely. She put on white slip ons with a single plastic white bow on top of the shoes. She placed on a white double headband on and looked at herself in the mirror. Makeup wasn't necessary; Sonic thinks she's prettier without it. She looked good enough for the date and waited for Sonic in the living room.

Meanwhile with Sonic, he had put on a black jacket with his face symbol on the top right. Under the jacket, he put on a plain navy blue long-sleeved shirt that showed off all his muscles. He had on black trousers with black shoes. He put on his French vanilla cologne, and got ready for the date. He went downstairs and smiled at her. "Are you ready, beautiful?"

Amy blushed and giggled. "Yes, I am, handsome. And may I ask, where are you taking me?" She questioned as Sonic put on her white jacket and lead her outside.

"Oh, it's a surprise," he responded, picking her up bridal style, with her giggling more. "Hang on tight!" He winked as the pink girl wrapped her soft arms around his neck tightly and he blasted off with complete speed. First, he took her to a really expensive looking restaurant. The waiter asked them if they wanted to eat inside or outside, and they both agreed on outside. The waiter lead them to a small round table and took their order for drinks.

"I'll have a sweet tea, please?" Amy told her in a questioning matter.

"And I'll have the same." The waiter thanked them and walked away.

"Sonic, this place is really nice. Are you sure we can afford all this?"

"Don't worry, money's all on me. Just pick whatever you like."

"Okay," she added with a both ordered the steak along with a fruit salad. The two hedgehogs finished their steak and just started to eat the fruits. The two spoke of nothing until they finished their fruit salad. Sonic looked around and saw a dance floor with people slow dancing on it. Amy noticed this and smiled.

"Would you like to dance?"

Sonic grinned. "Of course, my lady." Sonic took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. The song, "Your Song", was playing on the small radio. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck while Sonic wrapped his around her waist. The two, again spoke of nothing. They simply just slow-danced to the slow beat of the song. They did a few actions like kissing and pulling each other closer, but nothing else. When the song was over, Sonic left the money on the table they were on and picked up Amy and again blasted off.

To Amy's surroundings, she had no idea where Sonic was taking her. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." Sonic went up two hills already, passing by a hundred trees, and finally stopped on top of a wide, medium-sized hill. As soon as he set his love down, she gasped at what she saw. There was a big, beautiful healthy lake with a roaring waterfall, and many different types of flowers swayed with the wind and glistered under the full moon. It seemed as if everything was glowing, including the two hedgehogs.

"Sonic...this place is so beautiful! How on Mobius...?"

"This is what I get when I travel around the world. You see places you've never discovered before. Which is why it's good to be a traveler if you want to see things like this," he explained with such passion in his voice. He chuckled at her face expression. "Let's sit down, shall we?" The two rested their bodies, taking off their shoes as they rested their sore feet in the surprisingly warm water. Amy was resting against Sonic's chest as he stroked her soft and silky quills. Once again, it became quiet, except for the loud roar from the waterfall, and the soft breeze silently whistling in their ears. After a moment or two of enjoying the silence, Amy broke it.

"So, what do you think we should do...about this marriage thing?" She asked quietly, but nearly loud enough for Sonic to hear over the waterfall. The blue hedgehog was speechless and absentminded, almost too over-concentrated.

"I...seriously don't know," he finally responded with a faint voice.

"We...are still getting married, right?"

"Of course," Sonic smiled at her uncertainty. "If we weren't, then I wouldn't need this ring, now would I?" Finishing his sentence, he pulled out a small black velvet box from his coat's pocket. He laid it onto Amy's hand and she opened it, nearly bursting tears from her shamrock green eyes. The ring had a rich silver band, complimenting the 14k statuesque white gold diamond in the middle. The more she admired it, the more she cried her tears. Sonic pulled back her pink quills and kissed her tears away, whispering his I love you's in her ear.

"Sonic...this is really beautiful. Thank you so much."

"No, Amy. Thank _you. _If you hadn't came into my life, I would be empty; lifeless. You deserve a ring like this, especially from all that running away from you in the past."

"Sonic, I...I'm too speechless. I don't even think I deserve _you_ for Heaven's sake."

Sonic chuckled, "But you do. Heh. To think, back then, I wanted to tell you to move on and find somebody else, but I never had the courage to do that...because I somehow can't see you with another man but me. I guess it's what I deserve after you chasing me for nearly eight years. Jeez, that's a long time.."

She smiled. "But it was worth it...it really was," she turned around to face her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you so much. I really can't see myself spending my life with anybody else but you. You're too special."

It was Sonic's turn to smile. "I love you, and you're really special to me too...And I can't think of anything else, 'cause I have a headache." They both laughed.

"Well, let me fix that for you." She softly stroked his quills, kissing his forehead, temples and the top of his head. She heard him sigh lovingly and smiled. "Let's go home...and I'll comfort you more..." She giggled as Sonic picked her up bridal style, and once more, blasted off to home.

Once they got home, Sonic placed the velvet box with the ring inside on top of the small square table beside the bed. Amy told him she was going to get into something more comfortable, so Sonic just took off his jacket and trousers, resting on the bed in a navy blue long-sleeved shirt and white boxers. After a few minutes, Amy came out wearing a silky lilac nightdress that went about 5 inches above her knees. She crawled on the bed and on top of a smiling Sonic, with him softly resting his hands on her thighs. She kissed him on the forehead and then kissed him passionately on the lips, tasting the sweet fruits blending in from earlier. She had just noticed that her boyfriend moved his hands from her thighs, now to her waist, messaging the area slowly. Amy once was supporting herself by her knees, now resting her body on top of him.

Sonic had now moved his hands once again to stroke her quills, running his fingers through some locks of hair. Her bangs were tickling his forehead, making him giggle a little. He pulled away from her kiss, pushing the bangs back to give her a tender kiss on the forehead. Now he's kissing her cheek, then to her ear, and finally to her neck. He turned around so that he was on top of her now. His kissing started to trail along from the neck to where her heartbeat was, removing her nightgown's straps.

She started to moan quietly, closing her eyes as she enjoyed Sonic kissing her closely to the mounds. She whispered I love you silently as he moved his lips to one of her breasts and softly licked them. He wanted to be gentle with her tonight, kind of like their first time together. Only gentler since they just made love this morning. He finished kissing her mound, then kissed her on the lips again, the two hedgehogs slowly taking off their clothes...

**(sorry guys ;) Meanwhile with Knuckles.)**

The red-headed echidna was pacing back and forth in front of his emerald, with something in his hand, thinking deeply whether he should do this or not.

"Awh, think Knuckles, think! Will she accept or no? Will she have to think about it or no? What if she's been cheating on me, damn it?" He kept repeating what if's until, "well...the only way to find out is to ask her..." He started walking away from his shrine and glided towards Rouge's house. He took a few moments to recollect himself and rang the doorbell. He could hear the doorbell echo from inside. It had some kind of...weird tone to it, like that one time, when the music was skipping in the movie 'The Strangers' and made a really creepy atmosphere in the house.

He shook his head to shoo away the sound and recollected himself again. Then the door opened and Knuckles almost fainted. She was wearing a silky white robe with the letter R in a dark violet at the top right. She had on a smirk.

"Hey Knucky. What brings you here?"

"Uhm...was I interrupting something..?" He emphasized towards the robe.

"Oh of course not. I was a little cold so I put this on. No biggie, right?"

"Yeah. Uh, anyway, I came you to talk to you about something.."

"Sure hon, come in." She stepped away from the door entrance so Knuckles could come in. She lead him to the couch and the two animal life-forms sat down. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Er, well, I talked to Sonic earlier, and I asked him a very important question, and he told me to talk about it, so here I am..." Knuckles explained, trying not to sound too cheesy.

"Talk about what?" It only made Rouge more curious for this 'important question' Knuckles was talking about.

"Um, it involves some things...like...a ring and some planning to do...or actually a lot of planning to do, and certain costumes..."

But Rouge had the idea right when he said 'ring'. "Knuckles...are you bringing up the subject of marriage?" She winked at him, but if you look deep enough in her eyes, she was actually nervous yet hopeful.

He gulped. "Um.. yeah." With his shaking hand, he brought out a small red velvet box and slowly opened it. The bat-girl gasped at the ring, bringing her hands up to her cheeks. "I asked Tails for some help with this ring...the diamond is actually a piece of the Master Emerald...it took a lot of courage for me to do that, you know me, but, uh, yeah..."

"Oh, Knuckles..."

**Back with Sonic and Amy. (no, it's not what you think.)**

The two had reached their climax about two minutes ago, and yet they are still in the same spot as before when they were doing it. They were breathing deeply and sweating rather heavily, even if it was gentle sex. Most of the reason was because the heater was one halfway soon. It was on of those cold nights when you step outside, and when you walk half a mile, the cold hits you like a thousand arrows, stabbing you all over your body. You actually feel the harsh wind going through your skin like a ghost's hand would do. It was that cold.

Their warm breaths ran across their necks, tingling them both. Sonic kissed her, first with closed lips, now French kissing. The two had a nice time kissing each other, but the phone interrupted their connection. Sonic groaned, before rolling off and picking up the phone beside him. "Hello?"

"Sonic, guess what?" It was Knuckles.

He sighed. "What now, Knux?"

"I took your advice.. well sort of, and I asked Rouge for marriage..."

He bolted up, now hearing that the echidna had asked for marriage to Rouge. "Are you serious? What did she say?"

"She said...YES!"

"Oh my god.."

"I know right?! So, we already talked about when the wedding might be a good day and we thought...five weeks!"

"Five weeks?! A-Are you sure that's enough for you guys?"

"Hey you said that you might get married in five weeks if you wanted to!"

"But Amy is pregnant, Knuckles. That's a reason, right? You can take enough time to plan a wedding."

"Well, we thought it'd be easier for Amy to come to the wedding before the baby was born, ya know? 'Cause then she'd might have to miss the wedding if we planned it either on the day she has the baby or after...ya know?"

"You got a point there," he mumbled.

"Exactly, so yeah!"

"Alright then...congrats. I can't wait for you guys to get married," he said with a smile.

"Thanks, buddy. Hey, when do you think you guys are getting married?"

"I don't know, we still haven't really talked about that part yet. We still are getting married, I gave her a ring and everything, but...we don't know.."

"Hold on, Rouge is trying to tell me something."

"Okay.." He waited for at least twenty seconds before a response. "Hey, we have an idea that you two could maybe think over..."

"What?"

"What if you and Amy get married on the same day, me and Rouge get married?"

Sonic was speechless to reply. Knuckles continued. "That way you don't have to really plan the wedding, ya know? We'll do that kind of stuff for you guys while you can just shop for clothes, ya know? How does that sound, eh?"

"Um, well that sounds like a good idea...we'll have to talk it over though..."

"Of course, but you have to let us know as soon as possible, because we're planning the wedding around noon tomorrow."

"Alright then, we'll let you know...how about tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds fine with me."

"Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep, see ya!" The two hung up, and Sonic was just absolutely wordless. Amy got worried on this.

"Sonic? What's going on, what did you talk about?"

"Amy...well, first of all, Knuckles and Rouge are getting married," Amy smiled, paused herself from talking seeing that Sonic wasn't done yet. "yet, they're getting married in five weeks. So, the two thought up of an idea...maybe we can get married on that same day?" The pink hedgehog's smiling face faded away to a shocked expression. "They said they'd do all the planning stuff and everything, and the only thing we would have to do is get our tuxedos and dresses...we have to let them know tomorrow morning because they're planning right away tomorrow afternoon."

Amy still had that shocked expression on her face. "I mean, if we'd get married after the baby was born...we would have to plan like, months later because of all the work we'd have to do with the baby...ya know?"

"Yeah...does it sound like a good idea to you? Getting married in five weeks?"

"Well, it sounds better than just waiting...right?"

"Yeah...so I guess we're getting married in five weeks, then?"

"I'll say yes if you're absolutely certain it's okay with you..."

Amy thought it over and over until she showed a sweet smile. "Yeah...it's okay with me. It is better than waiting, you're right," she giggled.

He smiled. "Yeah." He took her hand and kissed the knuckles. He took the small box and took the ring out. He took her hand and placed it on her finger. "Perfect fit, isn't it?" The diamond seem to shine beautifully under the moonlight. Amy bit her lip and let a tear fall from her eye.

"Yeah, it is...so this is it...we're officially engaged." Sonic chuckled and nodded. Amy smiled and more tears fell from her eyes. She grabbed him by the shoulders and lead him to a deep, loving kiss. After around eight years...the two hedgehogs were finally getting married in five weeks, along with a baby coming in nine months. The two lovers has a really challenging road ahead of them. As they were kissing, thinking they were engaged, few memories passed on by. When they were just simply best friends. Amy had chased him all this time, begging for Sonic to marry her. Well, she got her wish come true. Sonic had told her she would never leave her, he had told her before that he liked her all this time with all the chasing around. He needed to run, he needed his freedom at the time.

But Sonic never knew his life would feel this complete with Amy around. So here comes along a family for both of them.

* * *

**It's short, but it's actually around three thousand words. How is that? LMFAO! XD I guess this chapter is worth the wait right? Review! WARNING; DO NOT FUCKING COMPLAIN ABOUT THE LACK OF LEMON HERE! That will make me block you if you do that, I'm serious. Don't expect me to put lemons in every single chapter. Gawd, lol. Review on how the rest of the story is, not just the lemon. Please, I'm begging you.**

**Thank you for reading. Until next time, bye!**


	14. What a Day!

**Damn, I'm so sorry guys. I'm having a major writer's block. XD But don't worry, I'll get back on track someday.. **

**Anyway, this chapter may be a little bit...um I don't know how to explain, so you're gonna have to find out yourself! :D This may give you the giggles if you're easily humored like me, but...yeah. lol :P**

**I do not own any characters of this story. Nor any songs...and pretty much everything else :P Kay?**

**

* * *

  
**

_What a Day!_

**Sonic's POV.**

I was sleeping until Amy woke me up by her twitching. Yet she's still asleep. I turned around to face her and smiled. She looked like an angel when she was sleeping...though she always looks like an angel. I place a hand on her back and gently pull her towards me, kissing her extremely gently on the lips, trying not to wake her up. Then I leave her be, and think over some things. Jeez, my life is about to get even more complicated. Amy's pregnant and now we're getting married in five weeks. It's just like everything's moving too fast now; I just want it to slow down for at least a minute.. So I could enjoy everything that comes to me...if it's enjoyable at least.

Blah, I need to think of something else other than trying to figure my life out. Hmm, let's see.. I wonder if our baby's going to be a girl or boy...or maybe she has two babies inside her. Oh my god, I would freak out if they're twins; they better _not _be twins. Hm, names.. What would be a good name for a boy or a girl? A boy I have no clue on, but a girl I have a few ideas...but I'll wait until I go over names with Amy.

Now what else can I think about..? Hm, come to think about it, I haven't talked to Tails at all in a while...If it's a good time, maybe I'll go pay him a visit...I check the time and see it's 7:00. Usually the time Tails would be awake by now because he wants to spend as much valuable time on his machines.. I also need to think of some way to break him away from his inventions, since he's 'fallen in love' with them ever since he was six years old...Jeez, I _need _to stop this.

I quietly get off the bed, pulling the covers softly over Amy, giving her a kiss on the forehead ever so slightly. I pull out a notepad and pen, writing a small note saying,

_Went over Tails' workshop/house for a bit. Be back soon._

_PS...I don't know I felt like writing PS again. I love you babe.(:_

I silently chuckle myself for even writing a PS. Wonder what that stands for anyway...Ah, well. I'll probably never find out. I at first silently walk downstairs and get my black jacket, then I rush to his workshop.

I finally reach my buddy's house in about 2.5 seconds. I press his ear against the door. I hear nothing...yet. I check to see if the door is unlocked. It is, so I opens it, and there's no one in the living room...I see that the door that leads to the workshop room is closed, but not locked. "Huh...wonder what that lil' fox is up to..." I silently open the door, and strangely enough, it makes no sound whatsoever. I takes off my shoes before stepping downstairs. On mid-step, I stop once I hear a voice.

"Are you sure we should try this, Tails? I mean, we might still be young...but I'm still wondering what the big deal is, so.."

"If we both want to know what the big deal is, then the only thing to find out is try, right? I mean, if we ask anybody, each response may be different...so yeah. Unless you're too unsure. We can always try it on another day when you're ready. I mean, I'm kinda ready, but if you're not, then..."

"No.. I'm ready Tails.. But um.. you go first."

"Okay...here goes." Then it got quiet again. I almost got scared by this. _'If Tails is doing what I'm thinking he's doing, then he's going _way _too far.' _So I step down ever so quietly and on about the second to last step, I peek in to see what the two were doing and left my mouth wide open, along with my shocking green eyes. What I'm seeing right now...

is that Tails and Cream are...kissing. Practically almost making out. _'Now, correct me if I'm wrong, readers, but don't you think these two are too young to be making out? I mean, small kisses are...okay for them, I guess, but MAKING OUT? Whoa dude...'_

_'Now I have a decision to make. I could run back home and come back later today...or I could go back up to the top step and pretend that I just came down. I decided not to be mean today, so I'll...now wait a second. I'm planning on the wedding this afternoon with Knuckles and Rouge, so that won't work out...Guess I have to go with the other choice, then.' _I run back upstairs, put my shoes on, and stomped rather loudly down the steps. Pretty soon, I knew Tails heard me because I saw him go right away to his plane, pretending to work on it.

"Yo Tails! Hi Cream! Long time, no see, huh?"

"Hi Mister Sonic! It's nice to see you too! How are things going between you and Amy?!" I had mentally cover my ears because she responded way too loud.

"Ah, nothing. But listen, I gotta tell ya guys something really exciting! Ready ta' hear it?"

"Yep!"

"Sure, why not?" Tails finished 'pretending' to work on his plane and stood in front of me to hear my news.

"Okay, well. There's two things actually! Very exciting. Now, first things first.. Me and Amy are getting married...in five weeks."

"WHAT?! Okay, you got me at 'married' but FIVE WEEKS?! That's a bit too early, don't you think?" Tails questioned me with great wonder.

"Now now, I have a perfectly good reason for this..." Sonic shook his head and took a deep breath. "Amy's pregnant."

"WHAT?!" The two shouted even louder than before.

"Yeah, we forgot to use protection, so now she's about a week pregnant..."

"Whoa whoa WHOA. WAIT A DAMN MINUTE! Now please excuse me for using a swear word, which isn't that bad of a swear word anyway, but, don't you think Amy is a bit too YOUNG to be pregnant? Isn't she like...fifteen?"

"Oh my god.. I can already see her life like that girl on 'Secret Life of the American Teenager...'" Cream pointed out.

"Now now, don't get too detailed. Me and Amy are getting married, FYI. And it was an accident. But we both decided that...we're ready for both marriage and a baby."

Tails sighed. "Are you absolutely, positively sure about this, Sonic? I mean, marriage is a good start for you, guys, but a _baby_? At this age? Who knows, Eggman might even still come back!"

"I heard on the news that he was killed by the tornado. They showed him on the news too. It was kinda...weird..." Cream told me and Tails.

"Yeah I saw that too. I was happy at first, but then that meant no more adventures for me anymore, but then the baby came...so...yeah, that changed my feelings.."

"Well, dead or alive, I still think you guys are way too young to be having a baby."

At this point, I was getting a little annoyed about my two friends, _younger_ than me, telling me what's bad and what's right. Then I hatched a plan.

"Well, that may be...but I was on the internet one night, before...me and Amy even got together, I saw that recently little children are becoming more interested in having sex and making out. Especially oral sex. Did you know that seventy-two percent of children that are making out, are already having sex? You know that making out can lead to sex? Ya see, that's what caused me and Amy to have sex without protection, because we got drowned in by our love...So um, yeah. Nice talking to you." My explanation left them totally absent-minded.

I rushed back to my home and opened the door, hearing a familiar song. I sang along to it, as usual to make Amy happy.

_I got chills! They're multiplyin'!  
And I'm looosing contro-ol!  
'Cuz the power you're supplyin'..._

_It's ELECTRIFYING! (Electrifyin', electrifyin'.)_

This made Amy burst into laughter, rolling her body around the couch. I laughed at her for looking so darn cute when she laughs. "Hey, babe."

"Hi-i-i." She responded in between laughter.

"Hey, while you're laughing, I need to tell ya something even funnier."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Tails and Cream thinks we're too young to have babies, but get this; I caught them makin' out!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah..."

"Like, how were they making out? With tongue, or just...intense kissing?"

I think it was like intense kissing without tongue.. but I'm not sure. But wow, were they kissin'! Hahaha."

"Man...and they say we're too young to have a baby? They're too young to even be kissing!"

"Well...they're growin' up, Ames. That's just how life is...Remember you? You wanted to marry me when you're were twelve. Now _that's_ young." Amy looked at me with a disgusted look.

"A-Are you sure I was twelve?"

"Mhm...But don't worry...I had my first time when I was twelve.. I don't want to talk about it, it's too detailed, I moved on, I'm choosing more carefully now. And now I chose you." I winked at her. Amy giggled.

"Oh Sonic.." She leaned in to kiss me, but I told her something right before she could touch my lips.

"You gotta take off your shirt first."

Amy scoffed with a smile. "Well, you gotta take your jacket off first." So I followed her orders and simply took off the jacket like it was no big deal. "Well, now that's not fair, 'cause I have boobs and you don't...so you gotta take off your pants too."

I rolled my eyes. "Nu-uh, not until you take off your shirt! Or no kissing for you today! Plus we'll be busy all day planning so we'll be barely kissing! And that's kind of rude to kiss in front of people...at least, that's what I think. So you better take off your shirt if you wanna get some lovin' from me."

"...No." She chuckled at me after seeing my annoyed face.

"Why not..?"

"If you really want me, then you would come upstairs and kiss me all you want. I'm gonna get ready now.." She got up and went upstairs to her room, leaving me simply shocked.

"Well, then I guess you're not gonna get some this week!" It was silent. My hands were itching to run over Amy's perfect figure, my lips just burning to touch her own's, my body just wanting to touch her's. I suddenly couldn't take it anymore. I ran upstairs and grabbed Amy, who squealed when I caught her. I crashed my lips against hers, along with my whole body crashing against her own. I immediately start to make out with her, grabbing her purple nightshirt, just wanting to rip it off; but I didn't want to scare Amy that much. When she started to massage my spines, I went overboard. I slowly push her onto the bed, placing myself on top of her. Getting a tad bit sexual, I tenderly bite her lower lip, sucking on it, making her moan which was all I really needed to hear. I feel myself getting a boner already. Just when I was getting into it, she pushed me away gently.

"Sonic...we can't do it right now.."

"Why not..?"

"Because we need to get ready.. and you know how long you do it.."

"Please, it'll only be a minute..."

"Sonic, I'm sorry, but no..." I noticed her voice raised a bit. Not wanting to get into another fight, I replied,

"Okay..."

"Thank you babe.." She gave me a kiss before pushing me off of her. "You can watch me get undressed, but no touching."

I rolled my eyes, but then smiled. "Fine.."

She first got out her daytime attire, which was a white sundress with spaghetti straps and had gray flower and stem patterns on it. Amy now started to undress...very slowly, actually. I smiled at her. "Amy, stop teasing me." She giggled.

"I'm sorry." She took off her nightshirt, showing off her perfect hourglass figure, and a smooth looking back. What I wouldn't give to just touch that...then she took off her pants along with her undies, showing off her bum, making me smile even more. She saw me and giggled again. She went to one of drawers and pulled out some lime green panties and placed them on. She then put on her dress. Then she jumped on me and gave me a nice, romantic kiss for about thirty seconds.

She pulled away with a smile. "Ready, baby?"

"Ready, Freddy." God I love making her laugh.

* * *

**Sorry for the very short chapter...but I couldn't concentrate...(wtf, spelling?) because of my stupid stomachache...BUT I WILL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER! :D I'm getting back into my writing mood, I think! Final exams are coming up, though so... lol. I swear, that's my LAST excuse for school! After that, NO MORE SCHOOL! WOO HOOO :D Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this light humoured chapter! ^^**

_**Life is a highway, I wanna ride all night long.**_--


	15. Sonic's Answers

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry, I expected for this chapter to come earlier, but ..no lol.**

**BY THE WAY; People were pointing out to me that Shadow was appearing at two different times, confusing them. I FIXED THAT RECENTLY, SO YOU CAN STOP TELLING ME THIS NOW! 'Kay thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in here. They all belong to SEGA; whom I think should make new episodes of Sonic X, um like...now? XD**

* * *

"_You are what I never knew I always wanted"  
-from the movie, 'Fools Rush In'_

* * *

"Guys, you really don't have to do this.. I mean we have the money.." Sonic told them as he heard Knuckles and Rouge rant on about how they're going to do everything for Sonic and Amy's wedding.

"Yeah, but I want you to save that money for your honeymoon!" Rouge told them.

"Yeah but-"

"No buts, Sonic! We also want you to use some of that money for the baby too, you know. It's all gonna be about money this nine months. Trust me."

Sonic sighed, "I guess you have a point."

"I _know_ I have a point. Now, we're gonna have the wedding.. where?"

"Oh shoot, I haven't thought about that yet.."

"What do you mean? You had the whole night!" Amy shouted with wonder.

"Yeah but.. we were too...erm, busy," Rouge silently muttered, though everyone heard it. An awkward silence came above them, until Rouge spoke up again with an idea, changing the subject immediately.

"Oh I know! What about the shrine? It's the perfect place, with the stairs and that pretty emerald. Plus there's plenty of space to have an outside party too." Rouge suggested with a hopeful face.

"I don't know...I'm gonna have to talk to Tikal about it, but it's very much possible.. but until I get the news from her, we can talk about costumes and stuff right now. So Sonic, what color tux do you want?" Knuckles asked.

"Um, black and white..." Knuckles wrote down 'black and white for the guys' on the paper labeled 'tuxedos'.

"Amy, maybe me, you, and the other girls could go dress shopping sometime tomorrow. Is that a good day?"

"Yeah! Why do you ask?"

"Because of your pregnancy..."

Amy, and even Sonic, sweat dropped. "Well, no. I called the doctor and all, but my first appointment is like in eight weeks or so."

"Well, yeah I know, but I don't want you to be all uneasy and all. You know how we women get whenever we're on our periods and such."

"Why do I have to listen to this?" Knuckles complained, with Sonic agreeing. The two girls sweat dropped and merely shook their heads at their complaining.

"So you guys can take care of us the _right_ way," Rouge explained to him, even if it was a joke...sort of. It was the guys turn to sweat drop now.

"Whatever. By the way, is there supposed to be a storm today?" The blue hedgehog asked, pointing outside to the window he was looking at.

Rouge nodded. "Mhm. And people say it's supposed to be really horrible because there was a hurricane nearby, but we're expecting only a storm, no hurricanes or tornados, thank god. And there may be a power outage that will last maybe...until tomorrow?"

"U-Until tomorrow? You guys, I'm morbidly afraid of blackouts, especially at night. I could possibly pass out!" Amy told them with total fear on her face.

"Don't worry, we have candles of all sizes in the house, including a flashlight, and a fireplace. So don't worry. If it helps a little, we could sleep by the fireplace, but it will eventually die away, you know.. but, you know, Sonic will be here, and he'll protect you...right?"

"Of course."

"See? You have nothing to be worried about."

"Yeah, I know, but I meant like, when I'm alone. Maybe if I'm in the kitchen getting something, and the power goes out...I won't find my way back. And your house is drastically confusing. No offense."

"None taken. I've had a hard time where I had to find my rooms too, so I know how you feel. Especially when all the lights are out..." Rouge looked at Knuckles with somewhat an evil glare, making his face turn annoyed.

"I told you I was sorry about that!"

"Yeah, but still, you should've known that..." And they ranted on.

Sonic sighed and pulled Amy to the kitchen, where they don't have to hear most of the fight. He gently pushed her against the wall and smiled at her before softly kissing her. She smiled into the kiss and returned it, wrapping her arms around his neck. He ran his hands against her nicely shaped figure. He could almost feel her skin through the thin material of the white sundress she was wearing. Then he wrapped his arms around her small frame and deepened the kiss. Even though they were in someone else's house, they didn't mind at all, really. They were both too in love to pull right away. While Sonic's hands were completely satisfied of where they were, Amy's hands moved from his neck, to his spines on his back.

Suddenly, their ears twitched at the sound of crackling, then a loud boom. The lights flickered on and off, but then stayed back on. By the time they heard the thunder, they pulled away, seeing all of this. Amy suddenly felt dizzy, and he could see that. He pulled her onto the chair to help regain herself. "Told you I could pass out.."

Sonic almost sweat dropped at this, but for the most part, he was really afraid of her passing out. Her being pregnant and a little bit sick at the time is a really bad combination. His voice was almost shaking when he told her, "Are you okay?" This snapped Amy right out of her confusion.

"Sonic! I should be asking _you_ that question!" It was her time to sit Sonic down.

"I'm sorry. I got a little scared.. you passing out is not a pretty sight. Especially when you're pregnant," he mumbled.

"It's not like I'm dying, or anything. I'm just passing out.."

"I know, but still.." It took about a minute for both of them to go back to reality.

"Hey guys, you want to call it a night? You can stay here until the storm passes by, if you'd like...Are you guys okay?" Rouge asked after seeing that they had worried looks on their faces.

"Um, yeah, we're okay. We just had a...weird moment, is all. And yeah, we would probably like to stay here," Amy explained.

"Ah okay. I'll get the candles settled up now since the power might be going out anytime now, ever since the light flickered.."

"That's a good idea. Want me to light the candles in here?" Sonic asked after finally calming down.

"Yeah, thanks." Then she walked out of the kitchen. Sonic was setting the candles pretty much on every corner while Amy was trying to find the lighter. After going to the last cupboard, she found it. She gave it to Sonic and he lit all the candles, then putting it on the table. Then once again, he went up to Amy, and hugged her, wrapping his strong arms around her waist, kissing her softly on the neck.

"Sorry I acted like that before. I'm just kinda new to this.. er, taking care of pregnant girls thing," he whispered into his ear, adding a little humor as to make her giggle, and she did.

"It's okay. I would've done the same. You'll get used to it though, right?" He pulled away from her neck as to look at her with a warm smile.

"Yeah. I will, don't worry." They looked at each other, with a prolonging hopeful stare. Then suddenly, without hesitation, the lights went off. Thankfully the candles helped the room give a rather nice glow and didn't make Amy faint, nor Sonic. "Ah great.. and it seems like Knuckles and Rouge haven't lit the candles yet.."

"Let's bring a candle and find them." He nodded in agreement, and picked up a large candle along with and they held on each other for dear lives as they tried to find their friends. They went into the living room, and everything was pitch black except for the candle that lit up the room only by a tiny bit. "I feel like I'm in a scary movie..." Amy whispered to him, who agreed also. They both made an attempt to at least find another candle to light up. But it was really too dark to see anything ahead of them.

Suddenly, Sonic bumped his foot against something. "OW!" This made Amy erupt into giggles, but covered her mouth quickly.

"Yeah, nice." He moved his candle lower to see what he bumped into. It was an armchair. Finally, they found something! "Hey, Amy..? Do you think you can sit down here while I find another candle? I promise, I'll stay in the room...well, at least, I'll _try." _

"Um.. I guess." Sonic helped her sit on the chair and then kissed her.

"I'll be back. Don't be scared, alright? I'll be right here. If you need something, or get too scared, just call my name, or scream, or something, and I'll be there."

"Okay.. I love you."

He chuckled. "I love you too." He kissed her on the forehead and slowly stepped away from her to find a candle. Amy was carefully watching the candle Sonic was holding, but the room was terribly dark, it seemed to swallow the light up. She was trembling in the seat as she made an attempt to try and calm down. She wanted to find something beside her, a candle maybe, or a blanket, but she was trembling too hard, that she could not move. So she hugged her knees, hid her face in them, and prayed that Sonic will find something and come back soon. She kept repeating the words he said to her before he left and seemed to calm her down a little.

Meanwhile with Sonic, he was having a very hard time finding a candle. He also kept bumping into things, from his knees, to his stomach. He almost thought his stomach was bleeding after walking into something almost sharp. But thankfully, it wasn't. "God, this place is so confusing and dark." He tried to call out Rouge and Knuckles, but there was no response. "Where in the hell are they? They better not be having sex.." He sighed. He looked back to see if he could see Amy a little bit, but it was blinding dark. He cursed at himself for being stupid and forgetting to have at least left the candle there. He had no choice but to try and find his way back.

"Amy? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah."

"Listen, I'm afraid I can't really go far, since this place might be a little too dangerous. I already got bruises, including the massive one on my stomach." He heard her giggle a little bit. "Yeah, it's not funny, really. Anyway, tell me if you can see the candle, because I cannot see you at all."

"Okay." He started to walk back from where he came from, but no response. He went a different way, and yet still no response.

"Oh my god, this is not good. Okay, I think I need to follow your voice, so you need to sing or something."

Amy accepted his request and started to sing a song from the top of her head. It just so happened to be 'I'll Be There'. Sonic smiled. He loved to hear her sing, it was pure and soft. He heard her from the left, so he went to his left and her voice got louder. He finally found her, and the reason Amy couldn't see the light was because he was behind her all along. Wonder how that happened, he wondered.

"Turns out, I was behind you all along." He spoke up and ironically found a table by the chair. He set the candle and the lighter on the table, and asked Amy to move a little bit so he could sit down as well.

"Let me see that big bruise on your poor stomach.." He got the candle and held it by his stomach so she could see how big the damage was. She gasped. The bruise nearly covered all of his stomach. "Sonic, what did you run into!?" She asked after putting the candle back down.

"An armchair. The 'arms' were kinda sharp, but not sharp enough to make me bleed or anything. Just a massive bruise. It doesn't bother me all that much, but there's no doubt it'll be a pain in the ass by tomorrow."

"Sonic, you look like you've never eaten."

"Eheh, actually I really haven't."

"WHAT!? Why?"

He rubbed his ear to stop the ringing from Amy's outburst. "I wasn't hungry today."

"That's a lame excuse."

"I know, but it's true! My stomach didn't growl or anything. I didn't even feel like chilidogs today!"

"Hm...well that's weird. But I want you eating tomorrow, no matter what! It's probably your mind playing tricks on you! I don't want you to die of starvation, or die because of the cause of anorexia, or...anything like that! I don't wanna lose you..." Amy started to sob silently after that.

"Amy, don't cry. Please? I'm not going to be anorexic or anything like that. You know me better. I didn't eat today because I just didn't want to. You get that feeling too, don't you?" Amy slowly nodded. "Exactly. So there's no point in crying over me because I didn't eat for one day."

She sniffed. She knew he was right. But she didn't want to show it, but he already knew that she knew that he was right, after seeing her that her tears came to a stop. "I know...I just worry a lot, you know me," she said, but it was almost distant that Sonic had to move closer to hear what she had to say. He smiled and nodded, then giving her a kiss on the forehead. He pulled her closer, having to wrap his legs around her waist and carefully setting her head on his chest, stroking her quills and giving her soft kisses on her head once in a while.

After about a minute, he realized no sound or movement came from Amy. He studied her carefully. He came to the fact that she had fallen asleep, and sweat dropped. But somehow, he couldn't help but notice he was tired too. But it was still storming quite badly, and he wanted to stay awake for any problems that might come across.

Suddenly he heard a thump, and a quiet 'ow'. He recognized that voice. "Knuckles?" He said aloud, but at the same time, tried to stay quiet as to not wake up Amy.

When Knuckles responded, his voice seemed to have pain in it. So he struggled out a, "Yeah?"

"You bumped into that painful armchair, didn't you?"

"Yeah...and it hit me in the wrong place..." Sonic wanted so bad to burst out laughing, but he knew how cranky Amy gets when she is rudely awakened. So instead, he chuckled.

"Well, that's too bad then. It hit me in the stomach and gave me a major bruise."

"Ah! That's...GREAT! DAMN, THE PAIN!"

"Shh! Be quiet, Amy's sleeping!" He snapped back quietly, but froze up when she squirmed a little bit. Much to Sonic's relief, she did not wake up.

"Sorry...pain struck me hard out of the blue."

"Yeah, I figured. By the way, where the hell were you guys? I thought you were lighting the candles!"

"We were...upstairs."

"Well, couldn't you have least started downstairs instead? This living room gets pitch black, and I mean it. Like in those scary movies."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Damn, yeah, it is dark in here.."

"No duh. Where's Rouge?"

"She's trying to find the upstairs tables in the hallway to place the candles on, while I told her I would try and find a candle down here."

"Tried that. It's too dark here, man. Like, I'm carrying the candle, and the dark literally eats it. Why'd you have to get such a big house with such a big living room?"

"I don't know, Sonic. I honestly do not know..."

"FINALLY!" They heard from upstairs. It was Rouge. "I found all of the hallway candle tables!" Rouge told them. She came down with a bigger candle than the one Sonic had, and it glowed much brighter in the living room.

"Well, it took ya long enough," Knuckles told her with somewhat a sarcasm voice.

"Hey, don't go blaming me."

"You guys, please don't fight now. Amy's sleeping."

"Oh.. I'm sorry. I didn't notice her, at first," Rouge apologized, toning her voice down. "Now let's see. The fireplace is in here somewhere...aha!" She found the fireplace, and it just so happens to be right by the armchair Sonic was sitting in.

"Well, how convenient. I looked all over the place for a single candle, and fireplace was right by me. How could I be so stupid..?"

"Hah, I don't blame you," Rouge replied, while lighting up the fireplace with her candle and the lighter. The fireplace started out with a small fire, but after moving around some wood, it got to a decent size where you could clearly see the living room with a soft glow. With the room being cold, the fire warmed them up immediately.

Sonic took in the smell of burning wood and let out a satisfied sigh. Rouge noticed this. "You love that smell, huh? I can tell. Me too, especially when we're outside at a bonfire, roasting marshmallows and all. We have to do that sometime."

"Yeah. I love bonfires at starry nights, and especially by the lake. With the moon, and everything." Rouge and Knuckles agreed, after sitting down on the couch. A moment of silence came across the room. They could only hear the fire crackling, and the sound of heavy rain. But no more thunder and lightning came about, fortunately. Sonic had discovered a handmade, warm quilt on the armchair, and pulled it over Amy and himself for more warmth. She made a small sound, but it sounded somewhat satisfied, making him smile.

Rouge was secretly watching the two and formed a small smile. She was so glad those two were together and forming a family soon. She had always thought they would get together at some point. Then a question came in her mind, but said it audibly anyway. "When did you first knew that you loved Amy, Sonic?"

This came as a sudden shock to him, but answered back with his voice being smooth and calm, "Hm, I don't know, really. I mean, I knew I loved her before all the letters I had sent to her awhile ago. I don't know, I guess I was just laying in bed one day, and memories came into my mind. Like, the good old days, back then, when we were at Chris's world, and during the meterex incident. Then I realized I started to hang out with her alot more as I began to really know her. I guess that was a good thing, because if I didn't, I wouldn't have noticed how much Amy had changed over the years. Back then, when I really didn't like her all that much, or didn't think of her as a close friend, I thought she was just a regular fan-girl that wants to go on adventures with me. But after seeing the changes, I realized that I need her more than ever now, because...well, she is real helpful, and she does kick ass. But she lets me be more open with my feelings now. Before I bottled up all of my emotions and ignored them like they were nothing. But now I realize you need emotions to help you feel and know what true friends really are. She makes me do that alot, and that's probably when I first fell in love with her. But, from day one, when I met her, I always thought she was kinda cute," he explained, chuckling at the end.

"Golly...I never realized you learned so much from her. I guess she does do that alot though, and that's what makes her special," Knuckles said, with the other two agreeing.

"I'm glad I gave her the chance to be my friend. I thought she was going to be too stuck up and talking about girly stuff too much, but I thought wrong. After I met her, I now believe in the saying 'Do not judge a person by their appearance.'"

"Mhm.. me too."

"Me three."

As they were talking, Amy had already been awake by the time Knuckles came in, but decided to play along and pretend to sleep. After hearing all this, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Awws, I enjoyed writing this chapter! It was funny, yet cute, and you guys had the chance to see how Sonic fell in love with her!...Well, based on this story, of course. XD**

**Sorry for the corny ending and it's a bit short maybe, but it was the best I could think of! And I wanted to update this quickly as to not keep you waiting any longer, so...here it is! Thanks for reading, and review!**


	16. Names and a Nice Punishment

**This is just a fill in sort of chapter before the next couple chapters, because it'll be like…you know, romantic and stuff, and marriage, and babies, and yeah lol. So, it's not gonna be like OMGSH IT'S SO LONG!, kinda thing. But, I think it'll make you satisfied at least. (: I wanted to work on something else other than my MJ stories & Bleeding Rose so, here you go. (:**

**KeeKee (FlanoirBunniex3) takes credit for the LAME NAMEs rofl (:  
**

**READ THIS PLEASE READ THIS PLEASE READREADREADREADREAD!  
**

_**WARNING!**_** Near the end of the chapter, there's a lemon scene. YES THAT'S RIGHT, A LEMON SCENE! (: It's very, um, graphic. So, if you do not like hardcore lemons, please, PLEASE skip the scene ROFL. There will be these 'XX's to let you know that it is coming. So yeah.**

**

* * *

**

"Okay, Sonic, we need to come to a conclusion soon…" Amy suddenly brought up, surprising Sonic.

"Okay…?"

"We need to discuss names quickly before I go dress shopping."

"…Well, why can't we discuss it after you're done?"

"Well, because it's gonna bother me all day now that I'm thinking about it."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Okay, then what did you have in mind?"

"Well, if it's a girl, I was thinking Ally, Michelle, or Gianna. If it's a boy, I was thinking Michael, Vincent, or Sammy."

"Well, I like the choice of the girl names, but …Vincent? Really?"

"Well, it's a special name! What did you have in mind?"

"How about…David Haselhog?" Then Sonic erupted in laughter.

Amy rolled her eyes at his lame joke. "Sonic! Be serious here!"

"No, no, how about…Quilliam Shakespeare!"

Amy sighed, and then got out her purple Verizon cell phone. She dialed a number, walking out of the room where Sonic was still laughing at his lame joke.

"Rouge? We can go now. No, just…pick me up. Please."

-**The Mobian Mall**

"He said WHAT?" Rouge and Cream erupted in shock after hearing Amy's story.

"David Haselhog and Quilliam Shakespeare."

"…Wow, Sonic. That's gotta be the lamest names I've ever heard," Rouge said, with both of them agreeing.

"But, I still love him. Have you guys any idea what to name the baby?"

"Well, believe it or not, I've been looking up some baby names the past few weeks. There was this cute name for a boy, it is…Tyrin," Rouge suggested.

"That is a cute name. Yeah, I'll tell Sonic that. Tyrin…I don't know, it kinda rolls off the tongue, doesn't it?" Amy giggled.

The bat smiled. "Yeah, it does."

"What about for the girl, Amy?" Cream asked after they were done talking about the new discovered name.

"Well I was thinking if it was a girl, it would be Ally, Michelle, or Gianna."

"You should name it Gianna. It's an uncommon name, but I don't know, I love Italian names," Rouge suggested again.

"Yeah, Gianna's a very pretty name, Amy. You should name it that!" Cream exclaimed.

The pink hedgehog giggled again, getting all happy. "Okay then, it's settled. Gianna for a girl and Tyrin for a boy. Those are the names, whether Sonic likes it or not!"

They all agreed.

"Oh…by the way Amy, do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"I don't know anything yet. Remember, my appointment is in like, a couple weeks before the wedding."

"Right, right."

"Here's the bridal shop!" Cream pointed out. They went in and there were tons of wedding dresses and bridesmaid dresses.

While Amy and Rouge were looking for their own wedding dresses, Cream went off looking for a flower girl dress.

"Is this cute?" the little rabbit asked holding a dress in front of them.

"Oh my god, YES! It's totally perfect for you!" Amy squealed, along with Rouge agreeing. The dress Cream had picked out was a white sundress that went down to her knees. It was spaghetti strapped and it had some floral patterns on the hem of the skirt.

While Cream held onto her dress, Rouge found one immediately after. "This one's perfect for me! I can just sense it!"

She showed the dress to the friends and they agreed. It was strapless and the top was in the shape of a heart and showed a lot of back. Upon the breast area, it had some fake clear jewels encrusted on and had some pretty line patterns going down. The skirt was obviously long and had a silky feeling.

"You guys are getting so lucky with your dresses…I can't find one dress that captures my eyes…" Amy sighed, on the verge of giving up and wanting to go to a different shop.

"Now, you've only looked at on rack, hun. Come on, let's look on the other side."

They did, and Amy had a couple suggestions, but it didn't spark with her yet. When she looked on the circle racks, that's where she found it.

"Yes! Here's the one I want!" Amy cheered, pulling it out for them to see. They looked at it in awe. It was strapless and had a dip in the back. The top had pretty stem-like patterns and the skirt was wide and had some plastic flowers on the bottom and leading upwards were more stem-like patterns and stopped at the middle of the skirt.

"Oh, Amy…it's like it's MADE for you! It's perfect!"

"Right?"

They all tried their dresses on, and thankfully, they all fit. After buying them, they all had one question in mind.

"You know how curious Sonic and Knuckie are…how are we going to enter our houses without them seeing it?" Rouge asked.

"Well, I can take them to my house. I won't mind, and neither will my mom!"

"Cream, you're such an angel…" Amy complimented, hugging her small frame.

"You sure Vanilla won't mind?"

"I'm completely sure!"

"Okay…thank you so much!"

"You're welcome!"

"So Amy, who are we gonna invite, other than our usual team?"

"Hm, that's a good question. Well, maybe it shouldn't be so big. I mean, I don't really have my family here with me…and we can just invite all our friends!"

"Yeah…yeah that's probably a better idea. We'll plan it along the way though. Don't worry."

Amy smiled. Soon enough, they stayed a bit longer to have lunch in the food court.

**XX**

Okay, so maybe it was a little more than lunch, because now it was 6:00 PM and Amy was worried about Sonic's reaction to her being out this late.

She entered the house, with it being all dark. "Sonic?" she called out, turning on the lamp to give the room a soft glow. He wasn't in the room though, making Amy feel a bit worried.

She checked the kitchen, some other rooms, and the bathroom, but still no sight of him. Finally she checked the bedroom, and there he was, in his red plaid pajama pants and no shirt. Amy literally had to resist her last urge to jump on him because he looked so gorgeous.

She cleared her throat. "Sonic? Are you okay?"

The blue hedgehog jumped a little bit, not expecting to see Amy all of a sudden. He smiled afterwards though, making her heart warm up.

"Yeah, I'm fine! I was a little worried about you though."

"I'm so sorry, we went dress shopping for like an hour, then we had lunch and I guess dinner and lost track of time!" she explained, and by the time she finished, Sonic was already up and walking to her. "…I'm sorry."

"You don't need to say sorry. I'm just relieved you're safe…"

Then he pushed her against the wall and kissed her passionately, wrapping his arms around her waist. It got deeper every second and made Amy moan softly through her throat.

She pushed him away gently to catch her breath. "Sonic…what have you been doing all day…?" She asked with wonderment.

He smirked. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about you all day."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. I've been thinking about how much I need you…you never gave me the loving I needed yesterday since you were in such a hurry to go to Rouge's…so, I'm gonna punish you," Sonic smiled at Amy's gasping.

Before she could say anything, he picked her up by her thighs, wrapping them around his waist and pushing her back even more against the wall.

And there, she could feel his hardness through his pants.

She looked into his piercing green eyes and moaned. They were full of lust and passion and she could feel herself getting moist down there immediately.

He kissed her pink lips once more with ecstasy as he removed the straps from her yellow dress, revealing her orange push-up bra.

"Feeling a little colorful today, are we?" Sonic joked, making her giggle.

He lifted up the skirt a little bit so he could see her yellow panties. He soon grinded her with his crotch through his pants, making her groan in pleasure. Her grip around his neck tightened a little bit as he gave tender kisses around her neck and collarbone.

In his strong grip, he wrapped one arm around her waist as he ripped her panties off with no effort. He brought his fingers down to her wetness and slipped two fingers in, making her gasp and throw her head back.

He watched her facial expressions and it turned him on, making his 'pleasure level' go up.

He fingered her for a few minutes, stopping right before she reached her climax, making her tear up a little for the pleasure was very intense for her to handle.

With his free hand, he moved his pants down, hitting the floor in a second, revealing his gorgeous manhood. Both his hands were on her butt cheeks, gripping them firmly.

He rubbed the tip of his member on her clit, driving her crazy. She was in so much pleasure, she couldn't stop moaning whether he was touching her or not. Her hands were now on his broad shoulders, gripping onto them tightly.

"Ugh, Sonic, just…hurry up…" she whispered, wanting to feel him now.

He put his lips by her ear, whispering to her, "Not yet…this is your punishment, baby…You gotta go under my rules…"

Just then, he placed only the tip inside her so she could feel how hard he really was. He whispered naughty things in her ear as he went inside her inch by inch.

Her walls tightened around him, feeling his width evidently. As he went all the way in, he took a minute to feel how tight she really was, and then he pulled away and thrust back inside her, slowly, teasing her more.

She moaned with desperation as she begged for mercy. But he was showing her none as he continued to thrust her slowly, already feeling some of her juices flow out of her love hole.

"You want me, baby?"

"Y-Yes…"

"How bad do you want me?"

"So bad…"

"You think you can take all of me?"

"Yes…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sonic, I'm sure." The lusty pink hedgehog was getting very impatient. Sonic could sense this.

"Hold on then…"

He then rammed inside her, making her breath go away for a quick second. She screamed his name out, and begged her him to slow down.

"You said you can take all of me, so you're gonna get all of me," Sonic reminded her. He plunged deep inside of her and grunted in her ear, making her heart jump in pure lust.

He kissed her and then carried her to the bed, not pulling away, and she was laid down on the bottom, completely vulnerable.

He took off her dress and bra before grabbing her legs and setting them wider as he continued his quick pumping inside her. Her moans were like sweet music to his ears and urged him to go faster.

"You're so tight and wet, Amy…you feel so good," he moaned to her, now rubbing her curves with his hands.

"You're so big, I love it," she confessed, making him smile.

The love session went on for about an hour. There was no pain, they switched positions from time to time, and it was just pure ecstasy for the both of them.

They were back into the missionary position, and Sonic felt himself close as well as Amy, even though she came like about five times.

He made his last few thrusts passionate and deep as he shot his warm seed inside her.

He pulled away, collapsing on the bed, and pulling his lover close to him, kissing her everywhere on the face.

"I love you so much, Amy."

She smiled, almost tearing up. "I love you too, Sonic…so much." She kissed him on the lips before placing her head on his chest and resting her eyes with a smile.

**XX**

**

* * *

**

**Well, it came out a lot longer than expected. Ahem, anyway, REVIEW! (:**

OH BTW, check out this site right here, WHOM IS MY BEST FRIEND, and review her stories! Me and her are basically coming back with the Sonic fandom, so we'll update more often, I guess, and she needs more fans! so check it out now! :D .net/~FlanoirBunniex3


End file.
